Oath and Blood
by falachen
Summary: A shipwreck puts Will on a new world. Here power is everything and death is spreading like a disease. It seems only one can stop it but she will need help. Can Will be the one she needs or is she destined to fail. Note: this is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. Halt may or may not appear.
1. Chapter 1

The screaming was unbearable. It rose and rose as more joined in. There was nothing that could be done. Too many to fight. Ash circled high into the air. Smoke blackened the sky above. Clouds rolled and rumbled but rain would never come. Blood ran freely over the dusty ground. The falling ash turned it black. By the time it was over, nothing was left. Empty, charred husks of homes. Slowly the wind destroyed what was left standing. Posts and beams eroded around its gentle touch. Ahead the sun was setting. Behind was a black land. Nothing could ever stand once it had passed. That was the way of the world. Nothing could survive the touch of death.

A lone figure walked through the area. Its black cloak barely moved with the wind. Ash and dust caked the dull, black boots. A grey half mask covered the figure's nose and mouth. Hazel eyes sparkled under a black hood. With a groan, a blackened post crumbled. A hidden arm pulled the cloak up, blocking the billowing ash. Embers, faint and weak, floated past. By their light, black pants and a black vest could be seen. The cloak fell back into place. Calmly the figure continued onward. There was nothing here to fear. There was nothing left here. Reaching a former home, the figure spotted something in the ash and blood. A black gloved hand reached for it. Black metal glinting from the top of the hand. The metal claws, one overlapping each finger, easily pierced the pile. A doll was pulled out, the ash flying away. Rising, the figure studied it. Then those hazel eyes looked at the former home. A child once lived here but now was gone. That hand and doll vanished into the cloak. The figure moved onward. At the end of the village, the figure took a solid post and imbedded it into the ground. To it, those black hands nailed another piece of wood, a plank with writing. The words were an incantation, calling for the release of the souls left behind:

 _Ash gov sern yu regn_

The figure laid the doll at the base of post. Job done, the figure moved onward. There was still much work that had to be done. Many more made homes ahead. The force would destroy them as well. That was how things were done. In those same footprints the figure would walk. That was its job.

Behind the figure was the darkening world. With every destroyed village, home, and life the world would get darker. Each step guaranteed it. The wind raced past, as if trying to outrun the army ahead. With it came the whispers. With it were the voices of those left behind. They were free but they would never rest. Fate had been cruel. Retribution was what they wanted. Now all they could do was whisper and hope. The figure never seemed to respond. Those boots just kept moving, kept walking. Ears never twitched in response to a louder plead. The figure's skin never crawled with shock or fear. What was there to fear from voices? There was nothing they could do. This figure had heard much worse over the years. They were nothing but a nuisance.

The wind changed direction from behind to ahead. It hit the figure full force. Those steps never faltered. Hazel eyes narrowed to block out the flying dust. The cloak, however, did move. It parted, revealing the pattern carved into the black leather vest. A crouching cat, claws and fangs bared. The whispers stopped as the cloak fell back into place. That was enough for them. For only one could strike fear into the heart of a god. Their revenge would truly come.

 **What do you think? Another attempt at fantasy/magic from me. I know its short but it's the best start I could develop.**

 **Only Will is planned to appear in this. Maybe Halt…I don't know about him…**


	2. Chapter 2

**My computer made a random update. As I was making sure nothing got deleted, I found this buried among my files. So I decided to finish it.**

* * *

Will groaned as he slowly woke. His brown eyes flickered open. The air around him was cold but the ground was soft. He was lying on sand. Somewhere behind there were waves crashing onto the beach. A warm, dry cloak was wrapped around his body. His head hurt where it had been struck. The last thing he remembered was the ship rolling and buckling underneath him. Then something broke and struck him on the head. Rolling over, his eyes spotted the shattered remains of his ship. He started to sit up with a groan.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You took a bad hit to the head," a voice said.

A young appeared in his sight. In her hands was a wet cloth and some food. Will gratefully took the food while she pressed the cloth to his temple. A shot of pain made him wince. The woman seemed friendly enough. The sea breeze blew her dark brown hair gently. Hazel eyes studied the injury to his head. Beyond a huge lump, Will was unharmed. Seeing no one else around, Will knew that he was the only one to survive the shipwreck. He bowed his head in sorrow. Those had been good, loyal men. Araluen would miss. Will's head jerked upward, causing another spike of pain. He did not know where he was. This shore was nothing he had ever seen before in any country. Those brown eyes turned to the woman, his question obvious.

"Our name doesn't matter anymore. Most of our country is gone, burned to ash," she said, her voice solemn.

Swallowing, Will drew in the energy to ask, "What's destroying it?"

"The gods," she replied. "Here they have real power over the world. Here they truly worshipped with people's lives. But they care little for humans."

Will shook his head in confusion, "Gods? Never heard of any god doing that much damage in any culture."

"The gods here are more violent," the woman replied. "They have the power so they use it. This…destruction, this war…is just a game to them. To him."

The last two words made Will perk up, "Him? Who are you talking about?"

"Maluk **(Mal –like the beginning of mallet- luke)**. The god of war and fire. Seeing people suffer brings him joy and purpose," she whispered as the breeze blew past.

Her hazel gaze broke his, turning to the sea. A single tear raced down her cheek. Will felt his heart twist. She had obviously lost friends and family to this Maluk. Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder. A weak smile was all he got in return. Then, with a shuddering breath, the woman rose. She walked over to a fire and started stirring a stew. Will watched her carefully. There was something underneath the gentle, solemn exterior. Something powerful. Something deadly. Grunting with pain, Will hauled himself closer to the fire.

He looked at her and asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"The war is affecting more than just men. It's destroying nature as well. You can see the darkness shadowing our home. The air is always cold, the temperature continuing to plummet, despite the season being summer. It's spread to the seas, causing storms. I come down here after each one in search of people in need. I found you washed up on shore," she replied, not looking up.

Slowly he nodded. His eyes returned to her, "You live near here?"

"No. I live on the far side of the country from here. I haven't gone home in months," was the answer.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions."

"Just curious. I'm use to helping people out. With the right information I could help you and your country."

(Laughs) "There is only one in our country who can strike fear into a god."

"Maybe I could help that person."

"You shouldn't. Not if you value life."

Will's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Maluk and the other gods don't know that other places with humans exist. I can guarantee that once they know, they will march on those places. You're better off building a boat and getting out of here," the woman said, impatience cutting through the solemn tone.

Will tilted his head at her, "How do you know so much?"

"A mistake I made years ago," she said with a sigh. Will signaled for her to continue. "The gods like playing with humans like we're worthless toys. However, they are fiercely loyal. I did…something…to attract Maluk's attention. He locked me up in his castle, the place I now call home…"

It was then that Will understood. "You're his daughter," he cried before he could stop himself.

"Yes," the woman choked. "You can't imagine what it is like to know that you're the only human that will survive this because of a stupid mix-up."

Will gave her a crooked smile, "No, I don't know what that is like. What I do understand is that you never meant for any of this to happen. Maluk is at fault. The other gods are at fault. Not you."

"Tell that to every human still standing," she hissed. Those hazel eyes sparked with a fire. "That's why I must complete my mission."

An eyebrow went up, "And that is?"

"To fight back. To stop this war, stop the bloodshed. It's the only thing I can do," the woman growled.

Another piece clicked in Will's mind, "You're the one you mentioned. The only human who can strike fear into the heart of a god."

"Yes," she said. A crooked smile appeared on her face, "For who can harm a god but another god? That's one benefit of being adopted by Maluk."

Will leaned forward, "Wouldn't he recognize you?"

"Certainly! If he ever sees my face," the woman said, her head coming up, a proud smile replacing the first one.

From her pack she pulled out a set of clothing. Black cloak, leather vest, and pants. A dark gray shirt to go under the vest. There was an addition to the shirt collar. It could be pulled up to cover her nose and below. Vanishing behind a nearby rock, the woman quickly changed. Will gave a start as she reappeared. It seemed another person had appeared in the woman's place. A shiver ran down his spine. No longer was the quiet, solemn young woman before him. Instead he facing a strong, aggressive, dark figure. Then he noticed the pattern etched into the vest. A crouching cat with fangs and claws bared.

"In this disguise I have fought against my father multiple times. He has yet to figure out the truth. After all, he thinks I'm still locked up at home," the woman's smug voice came from under the cloth.

Will softly clapped, impressed, "A brilliant transformation. And being a god means you can't be harmed, right?"

"Correct," was the reply. Then those hazel eyes bore into him, "Did you mean it? That you would help me in my mission."

With a nod, Will rose to his full height, "Once they destroy your home, they might go out in search of other areas. Then they would be threat. It's my duty as a Ranger of Araluen to eliminate threats to my kingdom before they ever reach there."

"Then you'll truly help me?" she asked, hand reaching outward.

A smile appeared on Will's lips, "I would glad to help." He took her hand and tilted his head forward. "I don't know your name."

"Call me Ashka. It means 'spirit' in my tongue. Many humans refer to me as Ashka Scarmt **(Ash-ka, Scar-mmm-t)** , or 'black spirit'," she said with a dip of her head.

Will dipped his head in return, "Will do. I am Will Treaty, Ranger of Araluen."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. I need to dig around my documents more often. Wonder how many files I've forgotten about?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Since I've been horrible at updating everything, I decided to post a third chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoy it! It focuses on Ashka's memories. You also get to meet the main enemy in the story.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She watched as the two armored groups met in combat. Metal sang as it struck metal. Horses let out fierce cries. One group of men were vocal. She could see the poor condition of their clothes and armor. Thieves! The other group was silent. No crest could be seen on their silver, shining armor. Their strokes were powerful and controlled. They had been trained well. The girl sucked in a breath as a thief went down. Her hand tightened around the bag in her hand. She had to help. She had to! Thieves had to be put in their place. But what could she do? She was only five years old. She was an orphan sentenced to living a life of servitude on a farm just up the road. She wouldn't be here if her master's wife hadn't sent her into town for supplies._

 _A cry rang out. A man stumbled back, gripping his right shoulder in a massive hand. Blood poured around his fingers. Slowly a thief approached him. The girl gasped in terror. The thief was going to kill the man! An innocent man. Without thinking, she raced towards the two. The injured man had backed away from the knot of fighting men. His blond hair bristled with anger and rage. Blue eyes flashed with a deadly light. The thief paused in hesitation. Drawing in a deep breath, he started his charge._

 _But he had waited too long._

 _The girl slammed into him. Her weight was nothing compared him but the force of her downhill sprint had enough force to bring him down. Quickly she rolled away from the man. Instinct told her to duck. The thief's sword whistled dangerously close over her head. With a snarl, the man stabbed. A cry of pain was torn from the girl's mouth as the blade point entered her upper left arm. The man hissed in pain as her poorly patched shoes kicked dirt into his green eyes. Then the girl vanished into the bushes. She stopped her flight as a bloodcurdling scream shook the air. Curiosity and fear fought in her body. Curiosity won out._

 _Looking through the bushes, the girl saw the wounded man holding the thief in the air by his neck. She let out a small gasp. The man was no longer bleeding. He wasn't even hurt! Terror started to grip her heart. Only a god could heal so fast. The only god that lived in these parts was Maluk, the god of fire and war. She bit her lip, praying that it wasn't true. Then a sword was thrust through the thief's stomach. The girl watched as fire engulfed the blade. The thief screamed in agony. However, his death was far from fast. The fire burned slowly, devouring everything. A pile of ash at the god's feet was all that was left. Cold blue eyes glared at the other thieves. His right hand raised upward, palm out, then closed into a fist. Any who served him were suddenly overcome with a desire to kill, kill, and kill. Not one of the attacking thieves was left standing._

 _That's when the girl noticed Maluk's position. He was kneeling on the ground. Two fingers carefully wiped her blood from a brown maple leaf. Those blue eyes rose as he studied the forest in front of him. The girl held still. She hoped he wouldn't see her. Evidently he didn't. He rose and turned to the captain of his guard, who was the first to recover from the bloodlust._

" _Find the girl that saved my life," Maluk's deep voice rumbled like thunder. "Find her and bring her to me alive."_

 _The captain bowed low. His master had already implanted the image of the girl in their minds. Another soldier escorted the god's black horse to him. Maluk mounted and rode towards his castle hidden in the mountains. None of the men noticed the girl as she fled towards the farm where she worked. Reaching it, she wrapped up her arm, carried the bundle of supplies into the kitchen, washed the dirt off, then raced to back. Seeing the slave driver, she informed him that she was going to gather firewood. The man simply nodded. He didn't care about any of the slaves under his care. He never noticed the wound on her left arm that was still bleeding. While out, the girl reached a small creek where she took care of her injury._

 _At the dawn of the next day, the bell ordering them to line up tolled loudly. The girl instantly recognized Maluk's guard riding down the path as she reached her place. Her heart stopped as the god himself appeared._

* * *

Will eyed the village below them. He didn't see why Maluk would target this place. Ashka informed him that her father intended to kill as many humans as his men could capture. His power would only increase with each soul taken. That's why she followed the army as much as possible. If she walked every path in a destroyed village and placed a pole bearing an incantation at the end then the souls would be released from Maluk's control. It would weaken his power. However, he started realizing what she had been doing. So everything started being burned to the ground. His strength increased exponentially as his fire fed upon everything. Will had been sick to the stomach when he heard of people being burned alive in their own homes. That was a horrible way to die. Especially since Maluk's fire burned slowly, killing the person in three hours…

At the least.

Ashka came to his side. Her hazel eyes were glowing with pain and rage. Her finger pointed to the column of smoke that was growing bigger by the moment. It was Maluk's army of undead warriors from the past. Only special arrows could kill them. Luckily, Ashka knew how to make them and taught Will. The Ranger now carried three quivers full of the arrows. Below them, people were shouting in fear. Women grabbed their children and started running. Men raced to close off the pass. The rockslide would barely hold for five seconds against Maluk's power. However, unknown to the people, it was going to be reinforced by Ashka and Will. Already the two were racing along the ledge high above the men.

The ground shook as the men cut the ropes and released the rocks. Ashka stopped and held out her arm. Will stopped, pressing against the ravine wall. Large, heavy boulders fell to the ground below them. The Ranger eyed the final result. A high wall reaching sixty meters high. A normal army would never be able to pass it. Maluk's army was a different story. Already the column of smoke was thick and heavy above them. The men of the village had turned tail and ran the moment they cut the ropes. Not one wanted to stay and make sure the safety wall fell properly. Not one wanted to be near Maluk when he came.

Then Will's eyes narrowed as movement could be seen through the black smoke.

Maluk's army had arrived.

* * *

 _The girl kicked and wriggled as Maluk's guards dragged her towards him. Cold blue eyes watched them carefully. Maluk hadn't spoken a word. The captain of the guard had been his voice. Her master had replied with his forehead pressed into the muddy earth. It had rained the night before. One of the two men holding her flinched as her foot kicked mud into his face. He released her arm. Before she could use her fist against the other, a new guard grabbed her. She grunted in pain as they forced her to kneel before the god. She flinched as the god's boots landed on the ground. Her brown eyes were focused on the ground before her. The guard holding her left arm removed the rough bandage she had made last night. Maluk leaned over and touched the wound with two fingers on his right hand. A flash of light made those brown eyes shut tight. A burning sensation spread up her arm. Then everything was gone. Slowly she dared to open her eyes and look. A gasp escaped her mouth. Her wound was healed!_

 _Maluk's right hand seized ahold of her chin, lifting her face. Those terrifyingly cold blue eyes bore into her brown. Then released her. Quickly she dropped her gaze back to the dirt. A sharp smack over the head made her wince. Her eyes slowly looked up. Maluk was standing tall, eyes watching her, a frown on his face. Seeing that she was obeying his silent command, Maluk snapped his fingers. Her guards hoisted her to her feet, then off the ground, and onto the black horse's back. The girl watched as Maluk studied her master. Slowly she began to slide towards the opposite side of the horse. A snort made her jump. The horse had turned its large head towards her, one black eye telling her to stay put. Biting her lip, the girl readjusted so she was back in the middle. The horse continued to watch her warily._

 _Her master's voice made her look in his direction. He had risen to his knees, eyes locked on the god's black boots, "Your majesty, please don't take her. She is one of our family. We can't possibly run this farm without all her help. Please don't take her from us."_

 _The captain of the guard spoke, his voice suddenly deathly cold, "Do you take me for a fool, human?" The girl glanced at him, noticing that his eyes had changed from green to blood red. He continued in a hissing growl, "I know the nature of your farm. You take orphans off the streets of the nearby village and use them as slaves. Treat them worse than dirt too. I care not about the others but this one now belongs to me. Don't ask again."_

 _Maluk turned to his horse and mounted easily. A heavily muscled around slipped around her waist and grabbed the reins. His horse snorted before taking a single step. That's when her master rose to his full height and stepped forward. Maluk's guards quickly intercepted his advance. Spears and swords glowed red in the dawn light._

 _Her master spat angrily, "She belongs to me! I paid a high price for her! You can't come in and take her without paying me the money I spent! You may be a god but that doesn't give you…"_

 _He got no further before Maluk's sword tore through his throat. It wouldn't kill him given the right medical treatment. However, the girl could see something the others couldn't. The man's skin was slowly turning black. She gasped and tried to pull away from the sight. Maluk's arm tightened around her. His hand grabbed her chin and kept her head turned towards her former master. A dying man's whose own blood turned to fire. Once the man collapsed to the ground, convulsing, Maluk lifted his sword. The man's blood glowed for a brief moment before vanishing. Several screams came from the house. His wife and seven children were sharing his fate._

* * *

A line of men marched from the smoke. Will swallowed in horror. They were nothing but bones and rusted armor. Yet, as he looked closely, he could see one organ. Their heart. It beat without pumping blood. It beat without giving life. That was his target. If he hit anything else then the man would keep coming. Will let out a shuddering breath. Ashka looked at him. Worry shined in her hazel eyes. She was worried he was going to turn tail and run. Will gave her a comforting smile. He readied his bow and selected his first arrow.

He made a promise.

It was time to do his job.

The line of men stopped ten feet from the rock wall. Without a command or sound, they reformed their ranks so a path was opened up between them. A blond haired man stepped through the smoke. His blue eyes studied the rock wall carefully. His armor, clothing, gloves, and boots were blacker than the darkest night. A small smile twitched at his lips. His right hand closed into a fist. Shoulder muscles flexed as he drew back his arm. It was going to be an earth shaking blow.

But that's when Will's first arrow took him in the heart.

Unprepared, Maluk stumbled. A soft sigh was carried on the wind. The hair on the back of Will's neck stood on end as he heard it. The sound was collective from Maluk's army. It was the equivalent of anger shouts. Somehow that sigh was much more terrifying. Maluk growled as he tore the arrow from his chest. Blood and flesh came with it. Yet he didn't fall. Will bared his teeth. He had been hoping the special arrows would kill him too. Evidently they were special enough to hurt him but not kill. That's when Ashka moved. Easily she leaped from one rock to another. Maluk looked up as he heard her soft footsteps. A normal human would have never heard her approach. Nothing, however, escaped the notice of a god. Those blue eyes narrowed with pure rage as the young woman landed on a massive stone situated in the middle of the wall. Its sheer size allowed it to stretch from the ground to the top. Will took a deep breath and let it out as he stepped forward. Maluk's cold gaze quickly switched to him.

It surprised Will that a god of fire carried such a freezing cold look all the time.

* * *

 _The girl whimpered as Maluk laid her on his massive bed. Large animal skins made the bed soft and warm. The other side was wool. Both were carefully sewn together to make the warmest, softest blankets in the world. Only a god was awarded this luxury. The god of fire and war grabbed a smaller blanket from atop a dresser behind the girl. He carefully wrapped it around her body. Then his warm hands blindly pulled off her clothing. Without looking, he tossed it into the fireplace. A flash of light indicated that her clothing was no more. Then he carried her into a secret room where a warm spring was hidden. In this he washed away every speck of dirt on her skin. The softest silks made up her new clothing. Maluk spent the rest of the day talking to her, asking her questions about her life and who she was. By the time night fell, he knew her entire body by touch alone, knew more about her life and character than she did, and loved her fiercer than any human father could. She slept up against his body that night. She had been so tense and afraid the entire day that her body and mind were completely exhausted._

 _When her eyes opened in the morning, they were no longer a dark brown._

 _To indict the change in her nature, her eyes had become a brilliant hazel._

* * *

Will's arrows tore through the oncoming soldiers. Each hit a beating heart. As a heart stopped beating, the soldier it kept alive crumbled to dust. Still the army kept marching. The soldiers behind the fallen simply walked over the dust of their comrades. In the middle of the ravine were Maluk and Ashka. The god had shattered the wall with a single blow. His sword scorched the air as it tried to hit his enemy. Ashka always remained just out of reach. Will had wondered how the woman would fight as she carried no weapons. The woman told him that her father trained her fight with every known weapon. If she used weapons than he would know who she was in a heartbeat. However, Maluk never thought to teach her about magic. An old guild of sorcerer's had passed on their knowledge to her. That's how she knew the soul-releasing incantation. They taught her how to build the killing arrows. The now dead monks trained her to used magic against a god.

As he fired his last arrow, Will turned to sound the retreat. His voice died in his throat. Ashka was spinning in a dizzying circle. Her black cloak was slowly growing larger and larger. When she stopped, the cloak transformed into huge wings. Shadows still covered her body in mystery. That's when Maluk sheathed his sword. Will actually fell to his knees as Maluk let out a roar of defiance. Brown eyes stretched wide as the god transformed. Ashka said that every god had a hidden form. This was Maluk's:

Head of an eagle,

Body of a man,

Claws of large cat,

And huge wings often attributed to angels that were blacker than his armor.

Ashka's wings beat, shooting her into the sky. Her hand reached towards Will. The Ranger charged forward. He leaped off the edge of the ledge. His hand grabbed her's. Then they were soaring into the black, smoke-filled sky. Will looked down in time to see Maluk charging after them. His army marched towards the village. They were going to burn it to the ground. The inhabitants would be hunted down later and slaughtered. Will knew that he and Ashka would worry about them later.

Now they had to run…

* * *

 **Feel free to ask any questions if something was confusing. Hoped you all enjoy this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **I still suck at updating. School started with a pile of homework. I also suck at getting homework done in a timely fashion. I didn't use to have procrastination problems until I started writing fanfiction.**

 **Beware, this story gets really dark after this chapter. Never expected to get this far with this story.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A fire crackled gently in the large, stone fireplace. The brown hair, hazel eyed woman stood by the tall window in the living room. A frown pulled at her lips. Small lights could be seen approaching the castle. Servants were running in circles, trying to prepare for the arrival of the god. The massive, black iron gate rose as a rider came up. The man glanced up towards the window. A snarl appeared on the woman's lips. He was here for her. He was here early to talk to her.

After all, Maluk expected her to be prepared the most.

Soon a knock rang on the thick oak door. Ashka called for the man to enter. Her eyes never left the approaching the lights. Thick soles thumped against the rock floor. The woman winced as the metal plates on the shoes clanked together. That was the downfall of being a goddess. Nothing escaped her notice. Not even the little annoying sounds. The man cleared his throat softly. Ashka turned to face him. She was careful to keep her face blank and her breathing calm. No one could know that she was panicking. If anyone found out her secret then they were obligated to deliver it to her father. Maluk would far from happy. The man went to one knee and bowed his head. No one was allowed to look her in the eye.

"What is my father's message?" she asked calmly.

The man swallowed nervously. Everyone knew that she was free-spirited and hard-headed. It was rare for a day to pass without an argument between the woman and her father. This message would cause another one. He spoke, struggling to keep his voice level, "Your father wishes for you to wait here until he comes. They have dangerous prisoner with him and he doesn't wish for harm to come to you. He will join you after the prisoner is locked up."

Ashka didn't reply. The coldness in her gaze transferred itself to the man. He shifted uncomfortably. Finally the woman signaled for him to leave. She returned her attention back to the window. The lights were a lot closer now. The heavy door closed with a boom behind her. Her eyes narrowed as Maluk soon rode into the courtyard. His living men were surrounding a large box on four wheels. Four black horses pulled the box. She struggled to keep a frown of worry off her face. She knew who was in that box. She knew that the man had been suffering because of her. Because she had dragged him into her war. A whistle made her eyes dart back to her father. Maluk waved a hand to his left. He was ordering her into the bedroom. No windows looked into that room. One had been a long time ago but Maluk, fearing for the safety of his little daughter, had it closed up. Ashka spread her hands in a "why?" gesture. A raised eyebrow was her response. With a growl, she turned and headed to the bedroom.

Very little had changed over the years. The large window looking out over the mountains had been sealed up. The doorway, once open, was now guarded by a thick, oak door reinforced with heavy black iron. A fire sparked to life in the fireplace as Ashka walked in. Every room with a fireplace did this. Maluk never wanted her to be cold, especially when winter hit. The massive, circular bed was in the center of the room, in a slight dip. To the right was the secret door leading to the warm spring. A curtained area hid the privy. On the left, where the window had been, were a dresser and a wardrobe. The dresser held all of Maluk's clothes while the massive wardrobe held her clothes. Ashka's eyes were drawn to the small squares above the dresser. She used to paint when she was younger. Her father kept every single thing she did. Tears appeared in her eyes as one drew her attention. It was picture of her ten year old self cuddled against Maluk's side as the god read through reports. This had been done by a skilled artist who owed the god. This had been his payment of the debt.

But those happy days were long gone.

* * *

Will grunted as he hit the ground. The guards kicked him closer to the wall. Neither cared about him in any way. They knew any sign of compassion or sympathy would incur Maluk's wrath. A grunt escaped his throat as they hoisted his bloodied body up. Black iron cuffs were locked around his wrists. A hiss escaped from between his teeth. The cuffs were hot, as if just taken from a fire pit. He knew that this was a common thing for Maluk. Anyone not given a special guarding curse would be burned by the black iron. Ashka told him that black iron was forged in Maluk's fire, gaining the properties to burn anyone deemed an enemy of Maluk and his daughter. A small smile grew in his chest. Both people had to see him as a threat. Of the two, only Maluk was against him. Ashka was his daughter and so he was protected from the worse of the chain's effects.

The guards stood aside as heavy boots approached. Will looked up at the god. Maluk was far from happy. The Ranger gave him a smile. A backhand blow to his right cheek was the response given. He coughed up a little blood. The wound below his right eye reopened, releasing a steady stream of red. Those brown eyes returned to Maluk's form. The god had dismissed the guards. He now glared down at the Ranger. Will refused to back down. He had promised Ashka that he would stand beside her. Her father wasn't going to make the young man talk.

Maluk spoke, voice cold, "Where did you learn to shoot so accurately?"

Will grunted, "From my mentor. He learned it from his and so forth."

Blue eyes narrowed, a hint of curiosity appearing through the anger, "Where do you come from?"

A smile touched Will's lips, "Do you really think I'll answer that? If you are destroying your own home then the only thing stopping you from doing it to mine is me. I won't tell you."

A massive hand grabbed Will's neck and squeezed, "You will answer me, boy. I know of lands beyond the borders of this place. How could I and the other gods not know? After I am finished here, we will move on to a new homeland."

Will looked into that blue gaze and growled weakly, "Why are you destroying your own home?"

Maluk let a snarl appear on his lips, "We gave everything to these humans. Our gifts we spread amongst them. Their protection we guaranteed. All we asked for in return was loyalty. All we wanted was to be properly thanked for our gifts and protection. These humans turned around and spat in our faces. These humans laughed and mocked us. The final straw was when they started saying that they learned how to tame fire, create machines of war, grow crops, sail and fish, and hunt the animals of the land all on their own. Without us, this part of the world would never have been tamed and yet _they_ believed themselves greater than _us_. That's why I'm ripping them apart. That's why none of the other gods are standing against me. These humans need to be taught a lesson. A lesson only I can provide." Maluk released Will's throat and rose to his full height.

Will frowned up at him, "And what makes you think anywhere else will be different?"

Maluk smiled coldly, "We know the rest of the world will be the same. However, one king doesn't conquer another without breaking him. If the rest of the world will not kneel willingly then we'll break it…just like we broke this place."

A growl escaped Will's throat, "I won't give up my home. I won't give up anyone's home to a man like you."

Those cold blue eyes narrowed a little more, "No human has ever lasted more than a day in my dungeon without giving me what I want. You have skill. I don't want to kill you or maim you. All I want is the knowledge you have. I want your skill and your loyalty." He let a smile briefly touch his lips. "You are all alone here, boy. Ashka Scarmt cannot break into my home. I made certain of it. After all, Ashka is a threat to my daughter. I won't let anyone hurt her. Not even you."

Will felt his heartbeat quicken before asking calmly, "Didn't know you had a daughter. What is her name?"

A look of pride appeared on Maluk's face as he thought of his little girl, "Delilah. She is one of the few humans that showed any amount of respect to us gods. Built little shrines of mud and stone in a clearing outside the farm where she was forced to work. Came to my aid when a thief tried to kill me." His eyes went to the heavy door reinforced with black iron. "I owed her my own life and we gods pay our debts tenfold. So I made her my own child. I've loved her fiercer than any human father ever could. A smile on her face is enough to melt my heart. You can't possible understand that feeling."

Will closed his eyes as a particular woman came to mind, "In a way, I can. You love Delilah as a father. The woman I think of I love as my wife."

Maluk looked at him, "Why are you if there is somewhere else you rather be?"

The young Ranger shifted uncomfortably, groaning as the whip marks on his back smarted, before responding, "Was on a mission to find a lost fishing boat. A storm hit us without warning and shipwrecked me here. I was the only survivor. Ashka Scarmt, the woman you hate so much, was the one who fished me from the ocean. She promised to help me find the supplies I needed to build a ship and sail home if I helped her fight against you."

A look of understanding appeared in Maluk's eyes. His hand grabbed Will's chin and made him look up. A cold smile touched his lips before he spoke, "Then let me make a counter offer…"

* * *

Delilah's head jerked up as her father came through the main door. She had moved back to the living room. Currently she was sitting on the plush couch with a book. Maluk gave her a tired smile. She forced a warm smile onto her face. She had playing this game for years now and knew every trick in the book. Her father vanished into the bedroom to remove his armor and change his clothes. His daughter just went back her book.

Soon a shadow fell over her. Maluk's warm hands slipped between her shoulders and the edge the couch. Easily he shifted her down a few inches. With a sigh, he sat down and lowered his daughter's shoulders to his lap. He took the book, placed the bookmark and closed the book, then tossed it to the table. His arms wrapped around her. A finger pulled a strand of brown hair from her face. Delilah let a happy smile touch her lips. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his stomach. Maluk continued to stare at her. He had been worried sick about her health and safety since he left to wage war on humans. There was nothing in her attitude that told him she had been harmed in any way. He knew that she was too free-spirited to stay in the castle every second of every day. He expected her to leave and enjoy the land around them. The fear in his chest was always there, even when she was so close to him. One never knew when something would go wrong.

A soft, melodious hum came from his throat. Delilah's smile only grew. It hid the tingling of her spine. Her father only hummed that song when he was studying her. Indeed, his right hand slipped under her shirt. Slowly it ran over her skin. He was looking for anything that didn't belong. Since becoming his daughter, he knew her body better than his own. He knew when a scratch or bruise or lump was new. It was rare for his daughter to get hurt. Only once had a scratch been made on purpose. A traitor had infiltrated Maluk's castle and tried to kill Delilah. She had only been eleven years old at the time. Every other scratch or bruise had been an accident, her not being careful. Her upper body finished, Maluk started on her lower body. His daughter remained relaxed and content in his grasp. This was a process she had gotten used to over the years. Her father kept humming the song the entire time.

Maluk was pleased to find no injuries on his daughter. He lifted Delilah up until her head rested against his chest. His voice came out soft and gentle. He would never use his cold voice with his daughter. Delilah chuckled as he told her a joke. They exchanged news and stories. Delilah knew that most of her stories were lies. Her father would never know that. She had cast a spell on the servants so they thought she was there when she really wasn't. When she had returned home, she had activated a spell that changed their memories to fit with her stories that she now told her father. That way they would collaborate her and keep suspicion of her true actions at bay.

The moon was high in sky when Maluk carried his sleepy daughter to bed. The god let out a sigh of pleasure as he pulled his daughter close. His lips placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then his chin rested against the top of her head. His sharp ears listened to her heartbeat and breathing. Studying her body only told him so much. Her heartbeat and breathing would tell him if anything was wrong internally. Both were normal and strong. That filled him peace. His right hand pulled the animal skin and wool blanket over them. Gently he tucked it around his daughter's body. Then he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

By dawn his sleep was so deep that he didn't realize his daughter had left.

* * *

Will perked up as he heard a voice singing. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the blackness of his cell. A rectangle of light spread across the floor in front of him. His cell was long with him on one end and the door on the other. The door was placed in the wall on his left, facing right. The five steps leading down and the space between were covered with traps and spells. Each block of stone had been carved into squares. No distinguishing marks would tell a rescuer or escapee which held a trap. His area was surrounded by long spikes leaning out. It was nigh impossible for someone to rescue him. A smile touched his lips as Ashka, or Delilah as he now knew her, entered. She was dressed in her "Ashka" attire and gently humming a random song. Will didn't know but this was the same song her father hummed to her at night.

Her feet stepped off the last step. She turned to face him. A smile touched her lips. He smiled in return and dipped his head. He knew that Ashka being forced to leave him when they were trapped had been painful for her. She knew what her father was going to do to him. All because of her. Will had accepted his fate. If Maluk caught Ashka and learned that she was really his daughter then her war would be over. She would have failed. He was willing to take the risks. He had accepted the risks when he signed up to help her. Those hazel eyes looked at the floor. She bit her lip in thought. Will knew that she couldn't disable the traps. That would tell her father who rescued him. No, she had move as if she was a human in danger of being killed by the traps. When she moved, she started singing the words to her father's song:

A jump to a stone on her right - _At the beginning_

Three steps forward - _A world torn by fire and blood._

A step to the left - _People suffering, cloaked in sad-ness._

One step back, resulting in a click from the square she left - _Who could help? Who would hear,_

Five steps forward - _Their calls for peace and tranquility?_

Two jumps, hoping over squares in the middle - _From east and west,_

Single step right- _From south and north,_

Step forward - _There came the saviors of the world._

Step left then diagonal right - _To the people they stood and asked._

Hop left over a square - _What could be done to ease their pain?_

Hop over stone in front to the next - _Tame the fire._

Step left - _Seed the earth._

Diagonal left - _Let water rush over the land._

Three steps forward - _Shake the earth with mighty mountains._

Four steps left - _Give us blessings,_

Another hop - _Protect us true,_

The woman stepped through the spike guards - _And our hearts will be yours._

Will raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the keys, "Interesting song."

"My father taught it to me. Likes to hum it a lot. Figured he probably used it when spacing out the tiles and traps. Don't worry, it's the same route back," Ashka replied, unlocking the chains.

She frowned at the burn marks on his wrists. Then she turned and started leading him back through the maze. Soon they climbed the stairs. Will let out sigh of relief as they passed through the door. His sharp eyes quickly spotted the unconscious guards. Ashka informed him that she had approached in the same attire. When the guards spoke to Maluk later, they would confirm that it was the enemy who rescued him, not Delilah. Then picked up his bow, arrow bag, and knives. These he had given to her when she had been forced to flee without him. Will nodded his gratitude. With that, Ashka led her friend from her home and away from her father.

Outside the castle, Will grabbed her arm and whispered, "Maluk tried to offer me the ability to return home if I kneeled to him. It was counter offer to the one in the story. I told him I would think on it overnight. I'm glad you got me out of there before I had to choose. Based on what you've described, I don't think I want to be branded by his mark. I most definitely don't want him in my head."

"I understand. I figured father would try to use the story against you but it gave a reason for you to be fighting beside me. Go now, Will Treaty. Stay low. Don't get involved in any fighting until I join you. We can't let my father get his hands on you again. If he does…" Ashka shuddered without speaking.

Will nodded before turning and racing into the forest. Ashka returned home and removed her disguise. Then she crawled back into bed. Her father let out a soft groan as he felt the bed shift. His arm reached over and pulled her close.

His sleepy voice entered her ears, "Where were you?"

"In the privy, father. I wasn't gone long," she replied.

With her back against his stomach, Ashka failed to see her father's eyes narrow. He been awake for a lot longer than she knew. A frown pulled at his lips. He heard the soft sigh that escaped his daughter's throat. Soon she fell asleep at his side. That's when he rose.

It was time to learn the secrets his daughter was keeping from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Sometimes I look at my writing and think that I'm a horrible person. As I warned, the story gets darker and darker starting in this chapter.**

 **I was asked (by a person who wishes to be anonymous) this question: "Why does Ashka hate her father so much?"**

 **Answer: She doesn't necessarily hate her father. It's more of like she hates what her father is doing than hates him. However, their relationship has taken a bit of beating since she watched her father kill her attacker when she was eleven. She is human after all and her father is determined to kill every human still left standing. This chapter does focus more on their relationship, especially the reasons why Delilah decided to become Ashka. Every day she has to lie and fight against her father tears her apart but she does it because she believes it's the only way to stop him, to make him see his faults. I hope this answered you question!**

 **If anyone has any questions about a character or a scene, feel free to leave it in the comments or Private Message me.**

 **"This Little Girl" by Cady Groves because the chorus of the song just fits so perfectly with this chapter. I don't usually listen to these songs but a friend introduced me to this and I had to add it!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Delilah moaned softly before stretching her arms. Then she arched her back. A frown touched her face. Her father wasn't behind her. Sitting up, she looked at his section of the bed. The covers were rumpled and carelessly tossed aside. Her hand pressed into the soft mattress. Cold. He had been up for quite some time. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Maluk never left her side without a big, important reason. She pulled on a silk robe as she headed for the living room.

Opening the door, Delilah saw her father. He was standing by the fireplace. His left arm was pressed against it while his right hand rested on his hip. Those blue eyes were fixated on the crackling flames. He had already changed into his clothes: a black shirt covered by a blood red vest and black pants and boots. His daughter knew that he sensed her enter the room. The fact he was ignoring suggested that he was far from happy. Delilah stepped closer. She knew that he wouldn't answer her if she spoke to him. Her arms linked around his right arm. Her chin gingerly rested on his elbow. Those hazel eyes stared up at him.

Finally Maluk shifted, pulling his arm away from her, and looked her in the eye, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" she replied, genuinely confused.

Her father's left fist struck stone, making his daughter back off a pace. He never made an aggressive move when she was in the room. That told her how mad he really was. He pointed a finger at her, "Don't play that way, Delilah. You know I hate it when you lie to me. I woke up an hour after dawn and found you gone. You didn't return for an hour, at the least. Where were you?"

"I didn't leave the castle if that's what you're after," Delilah responded, making a calming gesture with one hand. "I woke up early. It was a beautiful morning so I went for a small walk through the halls. Nothing important."

For the first time ever, Maluk struck his daughter across the cheek. Delilah hit the ground with _thud_. He thundered angrily, "Tell me the truth!"

"Why does it matter?" his daughter snapped back. Her right hand pressed into her cheek where a big, red welt was starting to form. "I didn't break any of your rules. I thought I was allowed to wander around my home."

Maluk's eyes blazed in a second, "Don't _ever_ take that tone with me. Just tell me where you were when you weren't at my side."

"Fine. I was in the garden watching the dawn…like we used to do together," Delilah replied, shakily rising to her feet. Her father's blow had been a powerful one.

She let out small cry as his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her close, "The gardens!? I told you to stay away from there. I told you it was dangerous to go up there."

"Everywhere is dangerous now!" Delilah whimpered. Desperately she pulled away from her father's crushing grip but he held firm. Her eyes gained a fiery tint, "Besides, it's the only place still standing that holds happy memories. Or have you forgotten how many happy and fun times we had up there? I haven't!"

Maluk frowned before releasing her with a small push. He growled, "I want you to be safe and healthy. That place can no longer provide those to you. I don't want you going back there again, for any reason."

"Am I allowed to do anything?" Delilah yelled, her patience finally snapping. Her father turned to give her a warning look. His daughter, however, was done. "My entire life is a series of do's and do not's. I can barely go into the woods without being chased by soldiers. The slightest hint of threat means that I get locked in here. I have no friends. I barely have you!" She stormed in a circle, her anger finally pouring out, "Ever since I was eleven you've become distant. Our walks became your excuse to deem the defenses undesirable and have them corrected. Every place that brought me peace and happiness is suddenly too dangerous for me to be around. This castle is covered with hundreds of layers of spells that I can't take a single step without you knowing about it. Every time you come home from this war of yours my freedom shrinks bit by bit. Tell me: when will it end!?"

Maluk's voice came out with such voice that the ground shook, "When you are safe from all harm!" Father and daughter stared off for several minutes. Both were breathing hard as they fought to contain their anger. Finally Maluk growled, his voice softer, "Ashka Scarmt broke into the castle around dawn and rescued that dangerous prisoner I told you about. Those hundreds of layers of spells didn't stop that from happening. If she or the man had found you, what would have happened? They could have kidnapped you, hurt you, or _killed_ you. They wouldn't have hesitated either. How do you think that would affect me? I love you fiercer than any human can comprehend. But that means losing you is the worst thing that can happen to me."

"So I'm supposed to remain locked up, unable to go or do anything?" his daughter asked. She shook her head, backed away, and continued before he could respond, "Because that's not a life I want. That's not even a life."

She headed for the door to the bedroom. "Delilah," her father growled. Without looking behind her, his daughter shut the door. Maluk stepped up to the door and slammed his fist into it. His anger was boiling over now. He hated it when his daughter ignored him. It hurt too. He slammed his fist into the door again. This time he left a dent. The wood was chipped and the black iron bent into the door. Then he turned back to the living room. Quickly he hooked his sword to his hip. Those blue eyes glared at the door.

His voice reached Delilah, who was leaning against the door, "You want to complain about restrictions? Fine. You are not allowed to leave this apartment without an escort. They will go everywhere with you. If I don't want you in a place then they won't allow you to go there."

With that, he stormed out of the living room. The main door slammed shut behind him and locked. Delilah slid to the ground. Her forehead fell until it pressed against her knees. Tears poured from her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. This was the worst fight she had ever had with her father. Happy memories of them together flashed before her closed eyes. More tears fell. Slowly they were soaking into the silk robe and her white nightgown. She knew her father would make good on his threat. Never again could she go anywhere without an escort. Her home was now her prison.

And she hated it.

Several hours later saw her stepping out of the apartment. Twenty men instantly came to attention. Her father's captain of the guard, Danforth, stepped forward. He gave her a small bow and explained that they were her escort. Delilah simply nodded. She no longer trusted herself to speak. Numbly she turned and started walking. Danforth quickly intercepted her. His green eyes were gentle, understanding, but also determined.

"Sorry, my lady. Your father's orders are clear. We must have a destination before you are allowed to go anywhere," he explained.

"It's just a walk," she said weakly. When he continued to stare at her, Delilah sighed, "Deeper in is a quiet spot: the fountain area." The men nodded before forming protective ranks around her. She reached out and rested her hand on the right lead guard's shoulder. "Can we please avoid my father's office?" she asked when the men looked at her.

Both lead guards nodded. She gave them a weak, pale smile. They smiled back. With that, the group headed out. Every step was marked by the clinking of armor. The goddess could sense every minute vibration as they moved. Servants raced to get out of the group's way. Those who were unlucky and couldn't move found themselves staring at swords and spears until Delilah had past them. The first time she tried to call them off, telling them to leave the servants alone. Danforth quickly stopped her and kept her moving. There was no time to stand and argue. She wasn't allowed to remain in a potentially dangerous area for too long. Those words stabbed deep into Delilah's heart. She wanted nothing more than to roam freely as she once did.

Passing a door, she asked to stop for a second. The door led to the garden. She knew her father's orders but she wanted to pick a pink carnation. It was her favorite flower. It would go a long way in cheering her up. The guards passed uneasy glances. The pleading look in her eyes finally melted their hearts. The carnations were near the door anyway. It couldn't hurt. Smiling, Delilah walked up to the door. She opened it then gasped with horror. Danforth actually had to catch her. She had taken a step back and stepped on the edge of her green dress. His green eyes looked beyond to see what had caused the goddess so much pain. He frowned at the sight.

Delilah's garden, carefully tended and loved by the young woman, was now ash. In his anger and worry for his daughter, Maluk had come up here and scorched the garden. Not a single plant was left standing. Not even the rose bush she had grown so carefully just for him. Tears started running down the woman's face. The pain in her heart was immense. This had been the last place of happy memories. Even now she could see herself playing in the grass with her father. She could still remember her father revealing this little place to her when she was a bored child. Turning, Delilah shoved past her guards. She had to leave. She had get away. Danforth called for her to wait up. After several turns through the halls, they caught up.

"My lady, please stop!" Danforth said, grabbing her left hand gently.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

The act of pulling her hand away unleashed it. Her father was the god of fire and war. His powers had been passed on to her as well. Danforth and the other guards leaped back in fright as a wall of flames sparked to life. Thought protected from burns, the heat could still hurt them by triggering pain receptors. Delilah kept going. Teardrops marked her path through the halls. She didn't think. She didn't see. The pain in her heart was too immense. How could her father do that? How he destroy the last place that brought her happiness? It was all to keep her safe. It was all to make sure she remained within the safety of the rock walls.

But that was the final straw.

Reaching the apartment, Delilah removed the spell that hid the box from sight. Quickly she picked it up. Entering the bedroom, she grabbed a bag and several outdoor clothes. Tears continued to pour down her face. Only once before had she felt this much agony. Seeing the picture of her and her father, Delilah picked it up. With a cry of pain, she slammed it against the dresser. A ripping sound followed the _thud_. It was the canvas being ripped in half. Then she grabbed the bag and the box. Her guards would arrive several minutes later with Maluk to see the main door standing ajar.

Delilah was gone.

Walking through the forest, Delilah continued to cry. Her heart hurt. She still couldn't believe what her father had done. Despite the pain, she couldn't hate her father. He was still her father after all! But she had to get away. She couldn't stand the restrictions anymore. She knew that she would go insane if she remained locked in the castle. Turning onto an old path, she remembered the other reason: she had to stop her father.

She reached the cabin a few minutes later. The wood was rotten or destroyed by animals. Tree branches were growing into the roof. Her hazel eyes traveled over to the three mounds in the earth. An old pain stabbed into her heart. These mounds were graves. The first graves she had ever made because of her father. These were the graves of a family. A father. A mother. A son that she had grown to love. Her father used to let her play with the boy when she was little. He often came to castle to play or talk after the attack when she was eleven. He was the one who gave her the carnation seeds to plant in her garden.

* * *

" _Thomas," Delilah, now fourteen years old, called out._

 _No answer came. That was odd. Thomas, or at least a member of his family, would have responded by now. She urged her brown mare into a trot. Something was forming in the pit of her stomach. She had a bad feeling. It came from the air around her. It came on the faint breeze. The small rustle of leaves proclaimed it. Normally birds chirped in the canopy above. Today they were silent. The family's dogs would be braying a greeting to her. Nothing greeted her. She spurred her horse into a gallop._

" _Thomas!" she cried again._

 _That's when she smelled it. Her heightened senses could smell the reek of blood and death. Her heart starting pounding with horror and pain. Soon she reached the cabin. A gasp of horror escaped her throat. The three black and white dogs were laying in pools of their own blood. Sightless eyes stared at her. Instantly the mare balked. She had been trained to ride away from trouble. Her rider pulled her to a stop and dismounted. The horse neighed in panic. The young woman ignored her. Her hazel eyes had spotted something else. Racing past the dogs, she felt her heart breaking in agony._

" _William!" she cried, falling to her knees beside the dead man. He was Thomas's father. Those eyes looked up to the porch. A choked cry was blocked by her gloved hand. A pale hand was sticking out of the doorway, the door massed off its hinges. She knew that was Claire, Thomas's mother. That's when a groan caught her attention. Quickly she raced for the back of the house. Maybe Thomas was still alive. She had to save him!_

 _A weak moan came to her ears, "Delilah…"_

" _I'm coming, Thomas!" she replied as she picked up her pace._

 _Reaching the back, she found an even worse sight. Thomas was laying on the ground on his side. The axe he had been using to chop wood was lodged in his back. A gash had opened up his stomach. Brown eyes looked at her without comprehension. Quickly she fell to her knees beside him. She picked up his head in her lap. Her tears fell in torrents from her eyes._

" _I'm here, Thomas. I'm right here. Focus on me. Focus on me. I'll have you fixed in no time," she started babbling._

 _The young man's left hand took her right, which had been reaching towards his wound, as he whispered, "Don't…waste…your energy…on me. It's too…late."_

" _No! I can heal you. I can fix you up," Delilah cried. She hand her hand over his bloodied face. His eyes were slowly starting to close, "Who did this? Who hurt you?" she asked, desperately trying to keep him awake._

 _Those brown eyes looked up at her, "Your…father."_

" _What?" she gasped, uncomprehending._

 _A weak smile touched his lips, "At least…I got to see…your beautiful…face…before I died."_

" _Thomas?" the young woman said desperately as those eyes dimmed. She shook his body as she noticed he was no longer breathing. "Thomas? Thom…Thomas, don't leave me. Thomas! THOMAS!"_

 _It must have been her last scream. Or a spell her father put on her. Either way, the result was the same. The god came galloping up to the cabin with half of his guard. He rounded the cabin without slowing. Seeing his daughter bent over a prone figure, he dismounted and approached. His hands gently rested on her shoulders. Delilah had her face buried in Thomas's bloodied rag shirt. The god could see the wounds that killed him. Carefully he pulled his daughter close to him._

 _His soft voice entered her ears, "I'm so sorry, Delilah. Whoever did this will pay. I'll make sure of it myself."_

 _Just then one of his men approached, "Shall we bury them, my lord."_

" _NO!" Delilah suddenly sobbed, pulling away from her father. She grabbed two handfuls of Thomas's shirt, "They were my friends. I'll bury them."_

 _Maluk pressed his hand into her back, "Delilah…"  
"It's the least I can do for them," she cried, looking into her father's blue eyes._

 _He could see the pain and determination in her. He nodded his permission. With his guard, Maluk went in search of the culprits. Delilah buried the three next to one another. Knowing that no one was around, she whispered the words that she would use many times in the future:_

 _Ash gov sern yu regn_

 _Her father never saw the hidden memento that she kept to remind her of Thomas. He never went far from the cabin without it: A black cloak_

* * *

Delilah stepped into the rotting house only long enough to change. Stepping out, she let the forest see Ashka Scarmt. Her grey half-mask was resting around her neck. A frown of pain could be seen on her face. Those hazel eyes stared at the graves. Calmly she walked over to one and knelt. Her right hand picked up some dirt. Tears dripped down to the grave of her best friend, of the man she loved. Of the man she had hoped to marry.

"I still know my promise, Thomas. I will stop my father's war, even if it costs me my life. It's all I can do to avenge you and your parents," she sobbed in a whisper.

Then she rose, turned, and walked into the shadows of the forest. Her mind's eyes remembered staying the night at their house when her father was away. They had been telling ghost stories to one another. She had only been seven years old then. Thomas had been eight. They laughed and joked as William told the tales.

* * *

 _William looked at the young goddess, "Have you ever heard of ghost called Ashka Scarmt, Delilah?"_

" _No," the girl said, leaning forward as she sensed another story._

 _The man chuckled, "Not surprised. Many believe that Ashka is a myth. However, I believe that this spirit exists. Ashka Scarmt's name means 'black spirit'. Why? The figure always dresses in black with a black cloak."_

" _What does he do?" Delilah asked wide-eyed._

 _It was Thomas who answered, "Not a he. Ashka can morph between man and woman forms. This spirit supposedly walks the earth when a great injustice has been done. The scary part is that Ashka carries no weapons. Supposedly it approaches without a sound. It will follow the footsteps of a wrongdoer, correctly what has been broken. Then, without warning, it will attack the wrongdoer when they are committing the injustice. Legends say that the person's heart is taken from them and put in a bag with the others. Then everything that wrongdoer has or does falls apart. The wrongdoer then dies by their own hand in gruesome ways, with nothing to remind the world of who he or she was." He pulled his black cloak up around his head and giggled, "Legend says that if you see Ashka Scarmt walking the earth, you have two options. You can follow and aid it, gaining a reward in the process. Or you turn and walk away. Those who walk away are forever cursed to be victims of injustice, injustice that Ashka will never stop."_

* * *

Ashka crested a hill as night began to fall. Behind her were the torches of her father's men. Hazel eyes narrowed darkly. The culprits who murdered her precious Thomas were never found. Later, one of the old guards babbled a little too much when she was eavesdropping. He slipped and admitted to being one the men sent by her father to kill the family. It was the start of his war on humans. Now she was going to stop him his war. By Delilah running away, she had taken the god's heart. Now it was time for everything to fall apart around him. Maybe he would his lesson before he had to die.

For she didn't want to kill him…

But would if push came to shove…


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Review and Enjoy**

* * *

Ashka Scarmt landed on the ash-covered ground. Her hazel eyes studied the area. This had once been a thriving town but it was gone. Gone because of the god of fire and war. Gone because of her father. The wall was formed from hard metal mined from the mountain to her right. Deep trenches could be seen working up into the mountain from the town. Barrels of the mined rock would be carted down using those trenches. A snarl appeared on her lips. If one looked closely enough, they could see some standing carts and barrels. Her stomach twisted as her eyes spotted the bones of workers and work animals. Softly she coughed, leanly heavily against the wall she just climbed over. She knew that the feeling of guilt and nausea would never go away.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the town. Small puffs of ash curled around her black boots. She was carefully to touch nothing. One brief touch could cause the beams and houses to fall. Then she could be trapped. Her hazel eyes spotted faint footprints in the ash. A smile touched her lips under the gray cloth. Her partner was here. Drawing closer to his hideout, she could see that he had been busy. That was good. That meant he was prepared to finish her war. Soon everything was going to be over.

An old granary had been built using the mined ore like the walls. Circular in shape, it rose high above her head. It was in here that Will had made camp. He could use the height to shoot from if the need arose. The height also made a good look-out position. She was willing to bet that he already knew she was here. Indeed, the young Ranger appeared the destroyed doorway as she approached. He held up an open hand, fingers touching his forehead. It was a secret signal they had developed in case they got separated and needed to confirm one another. Ashka casually copied the movement without stopping. Here it was open. Being in the open for too long could spell disaster. The Ranger led the way in and up part of the wall. He had built a small nest twenty feet off the ground. He had repurposed many of beams pieces of wood that had managed to survive her father's attack.

As he helped her up, he explained his choice, "This town was the best option within the region. However, it also houses some very aggressive wolves. I thought they would leave me alone. I was so wrong. Couldn't build defenses without tipping off the world that I was using this place as a base. So I built this up here with what I had, making sure it would hold a lot of weight. The wolves can't reach me up here." He smiled ruefully, "I can sense them below me at night. They sit at the bottom and look up, waiting and hoping that I'll fall off."

"Do they bother you during the day?" Ashka asked with a frown.

Will shook his head, "No. They stay up in their den, which is situated on the hillside. Since your father's army came through here, nature has been turned upside down. Herds of deer need to seek cool shelter up in the mountains during the day and come down to eat at night. All the wolves in the pack are dark in color. Perfect for hunting at night. During the day, they are far too exposed. I've actually seen the deer attack the wolves, killing one."

"Just another consequence," the young woman sighed, sitting down. Her arms rested on her drawn-up knees. "We used to have so many wonderful creatures living here. Eagles with four legs. Huge herds of many hoofed animals. Wolves, huge brown bears, and wiry cats ruled our forests. My father showed me stockier cats that ruled our plains. They no longer exist because my father's army has destroyed their home. You've seen the effects on the wolves. Bears no longer exist here either. What's left of the eagles have flown deep into the mountains. Even smaller predators are suffering. Their small prey can't outrun the army, so are burned with the trees and grass. The huge herds survive because they can run and maneuver out of the way. The small predators can't hunt them. Nature itself has been broken."

The Ranger wrapped a comforting arm around Ashka's shoulders as she buried her head, "I have no words of comfort, Ashka. All I know is that you are trying your hardest to end this war. For humans and for nature. I have done some listening in the villages. I have heard them describe the legend of Ashka Scarmt, the spirit that corrects injustice. You have more than lived up to that legend. You are giving people hope. That's all anyone can ask of you."

"But's not enough, Will Treaty. My father will destroy everything. Nothing I have done has stopped his army from marching. I haven't weakened his resolve in any way!" she sobbed weakly.

A sad smile touched Will's lips, "Maybe so, Ashka, but you're trying. I want you to know that I'm here until the end. I want this war to end quickly. For humans. For nature. For you."

"For me?" Ashka murmured, looking up.

Will nodded, "For you. I know you will die or slay your father if push comes to shove. However, I hope to end this war, to make your father see, before it comes to that. No one should have to make that choice. Especially not you. Not after everything you've given up and lost because of this war."

Ashka smiled at him. Unlike with her father, this was a genuine smile. The Ranger gave her a smile in return. Then he indicated the twenty bags, filled with twenty-four arrows each, he had made while here. The young woman nodded in pleasure. That would most certainly make a dent in her father's army. She explained what had transpired with her father. She told him how she had forced to run away or else her fight would have ended there. Will nodded his understanding, a frown on his face. Ashka could see that he was worried about this development. After all, Delilah could have been a path to stopping Maluk. The young woman knew that. She explained how she could use it to their benefit.

By nightfall, they were ready to leave. That's when they started hearing the howling. The pack could Ashka's scent along with Will's. The Ranger gave her an uneasy look. He really didn't want to waste his arrows of a pack of wolves that was just trying to survive. Ashka wasn't worried. She stepped out of the granary. Her partner followed her. He knew that she had a plan. Didn't she? Soon eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness. Ashka stopped. Will stepped to her side. A dark gray wolf with a light gray belly stepped forward. His amber eyes were flashing with hunger and aggression. The goddess went to one knee and held out her hand in greeting. The wolf sniffed the air. Then it whimpered and lowered its head. It knew she was goddess. It could sense that attacking her was a bad idea.

"Come here. We won't hurt you," Ashka said kindly.

Cautiously the wolf approached. It lowered its snout under her hand. Gently Ashka scratched its dark gray ears. Both amber eyes closed with pleasure. Whispering a few words, the young woman waved her hand over several rocks. Will smiled as he watched them turn to meat. The wolves let out barks of happiness. The male wolf barked sharply to stop them. His amber eyes looked up at the goddess. Ashka dipped her head in permission. The pack dashed forward and started eating. The young woman's spell kept the meat replenishing until the pack was completely full. With that, Ashka and Will started on their journey once more.

At daybreak, Will looked back and laughed, "Looks like we've got help."

Ashka turned to see the pack following them. She smiled warmly at them, "No need to stay back there. Come here."

The wolves raced to catch up. The dark gray wolf joined Ashka's side while a light tan female came to Will's side. The others raced around the group. Ash flew as the younger members played happily with each other. For once in a long time, they were well fed. Walking with the goddess meant they were safe from outside threats. Several times the female wolf would bark at them. She was keeping them close. That way the whole pack could respond quickly in case of a threat. Ashka and Will shared a smile. Having the rambunctious wolves certainly made their long walk more entertaining.

* * *

"Tella mas eg!" Ashka hissed softly.

Her father's flames wrapped around her, hot and deadly. Her spell, however, kept her safe from harm. Over the roaring flames, she could hear Will's bow at work. Crunching bone came to her ears as the army marched over their fallen comrades. The wall of flames to halt. Growling another spell, she pressed her hands together. Then she pointed her fingers at Maluk, opened her hand up to the heel of the palm, and unleashed a ball of light. He hissed in anger. A heavily muscled arm blocked the light. That allowed Ashka to get close.

Now she was starting to actually fight him.

She leaped off the ground. Maluk gasped as her right knee slammed into his gut. Her left fist hooked across and took him in the jaw. Then she landed firm and ducked. His flaming sword flashed over her head. A simply leap back saved her from his fist. The earth shook as his fist hit it. Several small rocks went flying due to the force. The god stumbled as Ashka used a roundhouse kick. His free hand pointed at her. Both arms came up, once again blocking the torrent of flames he unleashed.

That's a growl echoed around her. Several of the massive wolves leaped onto the god. Their teeth were coated with a spell that allowed them to cause damage. Only three were now snapping at the god. The other fifteen were helping Will take down Maluk's army. Scarlet blood went flying as the dark gray male leaped onto Maluk's back and bit into the god's right shoulder. A dark brown female seized the god's right leg. The last one, a young black wolf, leaped onto the god's left arm. Her father barely managed to keep his head away from those snapping jaws. A mental signal called the wolves off.

"Quew shun yal itic callun!" she cried.

A powerful gust of wind shot past her. It hit the god of fire and war full force. Not even he could stand against. Will wobbled as Maluk crashed into his perched head first. Quickly he raced down and away from the unwavering line of dead soldiers. Soon he stopped, knelt, and started firing again. Ashka signaled for him to stop before she repeated the spell on the army. The first twenty rows went flying towards the back. The wolves and two humans raced for the town they were struggling to protect. The inhabitants could be seen fleeing up a hill on the other side. Ashka looked behind in time to see her father pointing a finger at them. A mental order told the wolves to stop. She grabbed Will's collar and pulled him back…

Just in time to stop him from running into a wall of fire.

Quickly Maluk used his flames to surround and trap them. The wolves pulled close to the two humans. Will selected another arrow and prepared to fight. Ashka went to one knee. Her black cloak surrounded her body in darkness. The flames separated only long enough for her father to walk through them. His eyes were an icy blue. Both hands were balled into fists. The wolves snarled at him. Everything wrong in the world was because of him. They knew Ashka and Will were trying to fix it. Loyalty drove them to stand firm despite the fact they were challenging a god. The god of fire. Will's arrowhead aligned with the god's heart. If needed, two more would follow right behind this one. Ashka didn't move. She just watched her father stop several feet from them.

Her father snarled at them, "I'm going to kill you for taking my daughter from me."

Both pairs of eyes showed shock and confusion. Will spoke softly, "We never touched your daughter. Never planned to. Our war is with you, not her."

Maluk snarled angrily, "You forced me to trap her in my home, which cause her to run away!"

"The fault lies with you then," Ashka whispered softly. The god glared at her as she continued, "You started this war. I only responded because of my nature. To correct injustice done. I have no quarrel with your daughter. I have never influenced her in any way. All fault lies with you, her father."

That snarl grew in volume and anger. However, before he could speak, Ashka rose to her full height. "Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur," she whispered. Black gloves circled a ball of light blue. More colors started to appear. These were memories she had collected from the soldiers her father had used to kill Thomas and his parents. It showed the dogs racing forward to greet them, only to have their throats cut. Then William stepped forward, asking what was going on, before he was stabbed several times. Claire's scream of anguish came from the doorway of the house as several soldiers raced up the steps and cut her to pieces. Then it showed Maluk marching around the cabin with his soldiers to find Thomas.

 _Thomas stepped forward, "What's going on, Maluk? Is something wrong?"_

 _Maluk used an ordinary sword to slice Thomas's stomach open. One of his men took the axe from his hand and slammed it into the young man's back. The god caught Thomas as the young man fell to his knees. He forced Thomas to look him in the eye._

 _His voice was cold, filled with disgust and contempt, "Yes, something is wrong. A useless worm like you doesn't deserve my daughter."_

 _Then he let Thomas fall to the ground. He ordered his men to clear all evidence of themselves. They had to make it look like thieves. Several men entered the cabin and took everything of value. Others covered their tracks to hide the numbers. Then they rode away. Soon Delilah went riding past. Several minutes later is when her anguished scream filled the air._

"That's when I was born," Ashka whispered. Her hands came together, ending the spell. Maluk simply stared at her. A smile touched her lips under the gray cloth, "I wonder what your daughter would think of that?"

Maluk's face turned from anger to horror in a second. "Don't!" he cried.

Will spoke up, "Why shouldn't we? She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know how the only man she loved besides you really died. Don't you think that was an act of injustice that needs to be corrected?" He looked sideways at Ashka, "I believe so."

"As do I," Ashka growled. "Bel pel waltu." Her hands separated to reveal a false picture of herself. It was Delilah huddled in the mountains by a small fire, tears trickling down her face as she stared at the dancing flames. A wind blew past. She shivered. Then she gasped as the fire went out. Desperately she worked to make it come back to life.

Maluk stepped towards the image. His hand touched it. That's when it vanished. He looked at the two of them with fear. Then his gaze hardened again, "She's all I have to live for. She's all I have that matters to me. If you take her away from me then I'll kill you the slowest way I know how."

Will rolled his eyes and lowered his bow, "I'm terrified."

"Choose, Maluk, god of fire and war: your daughter or your war," Ashka Scarmt growled. An unspoken spell started freezing the wall of flames. "If you choose your daughter and end your war then I'll keep quiet about your secret. Choose your war and the death of this world then I'll see to it that your whole world becomes ash in your mouth. That is your choice."

That's when the wall of ice, once fire, shattered. Ashka snapped her fingers. A flash of light made Maluk cover his eyes and back away. When he opened them, they were gone. He snarled angrily. Then he remembered his daughter desperately trying to keep a fire going. His eyes turned to the mountains behind him. He couldn't be in two places at one time. Tears pricked his eyes. Closing his eyes, he let them fall.

Then he turned his back to mountains and started marching towards the town.

Ashka snarled angrily from the visible position she was in. Then her eyes closed as she bowed her head. Will looked at her with worry. He knew that Maluk had made his decision. Her hazel eyes opened, filled with pain but also determination. She looked at Will.

"Me or him. This war will end with one of our deaths. Go, Will. I won't keep here any longer and risk your life. A simple spell will build you a boat that you can use to sail home," Ashka growled softly, laying her right hand on his left shoulder.

Will grabbed her hand with his own. His eyes glowed with his own determination, "I won't leave you alone. There must be another way. If there is then we'll find it together. If not…

Then we'll die together."

* * *

 **Here is a spell list (spell, pronunciation, meaning/what it does). Let me know if there are any others you desire to be put below:**

Ash gov sern yu regn (ass, gov like the beginning of government, sirn, you, reg like beginning of regular): "free the spirits lost here from another's grasp"

Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur (same as above, hell, g-foc, fa-dur): "spirits free show when this all began"

Tella mas eg (tell-la, mas like beginning of massive, egg but say quickly): blocking spell of something harmful

Quew shun yal itic callun (cue-we, shun, wal, it-tic, cal-loon): powerful wind attack spell

Bel pel waltu (bell, pell like beginning of pellet, wall-two): image spell; can be used to show people/things not within sight or an image in one's mind

Isha wren ofca (is-ha, wren, off-ca): basic light spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Savburn (sav like salve but without the L, burr - savburr): freezing spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Itic waltu (it-tic, wall-two): invisibility spell using the air, works on anything; doesn't need to be spoken if practiced enough


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **A spell list has been added to the bottom of chapter 6 as well as this chapter. If there are any spells you want to know, regardless of whether or not Ashka uses them, please let me know and I'll happily add them.**

 **Review and Enjoy**

* * *

Will and Ashka stood in the shadows of the town. The wolves were scattered in the rocky hills to either side. The smell of salt came to their noses with the breeze. They were so close to the ocean. Several miles behind them rose a series of tall, forested hills. At the top of them, one could see the ocean, the cliffs, and the open plains that led to the cliffs. Will had already escorted the town's inhabitants over the hills. The growing smoke and blackness behind them reminded everyone that Maluk was still marching. That he was almost finished with his war. After all, everyone that had survived his army so far was collected in one massive group just over the hills. It made Will sick to see the massive throngs of people, starving and scared, waiting for death to come.

A hiss made him glance at Ashka. She had gone to her knees, hands pressed into the earth. Vibrations through the soles of his shoes told Will that the army was getting closer. The young goddess was preparing to enact their plans. Ashka believed that the war was going to end with a battle between her and her father. Will, however, believed there was another way. They just had to find it. He finally asked if Ashka could create another form, a false form. The young woman said yes but it would require a lot of preparation and energy. Will nodded then explained his plan to her. Maybe Delilah was still the key to reaching Maluk. His hunch could be wrong but it was worth a shot. Now he could hear the young woman whispering the long, complicated spell that it would take. The Ranger watched as the smoke and darkness spread across the sky above them. Members of the pack started coming to them. That meant the army was almost upon them. His eyes narrowed as the first skeletons started pulling themselves from the smoke. A snarl touched his lips as Maluk rode forward on his jet black horse. The animal's black eyes glanced from side to side, watching for danger. Ashka suddenly rose and pointed behind her. Will watched as an image of her appeared before them. This one was dressed in a torn, ragged silver dress. Brown pants covered the legs. Black boots designed to survive mountain hiking were on the feet. Will knew this was one of the outfits that Ashka had taken when she ran away. Slowly the form solidified until he could swear that it was real.

The two shared glance before vanishing into town. The false form followed Ashka like a shadow. Sharp brown eyes saw the wolves spreading out on all sides. They were making sure that no one got close until the plan was set. Reaching the center of town, Ashka turned to her false form and signal to a tall pole standing in the middle of a block of stone. The form stepped up, turned around, and raised its hands up above the head. A quick spell was whispered. Rope wrapped the wrists together before winding around the pole. With that, they were ready to go. Ready to put their plan into motion.

Maluk rode into the town. His blue eyes glanced around. Several times he had come here incognito with his daughter. She always loved the beach and the ocean. Now the town was empty, ready to be burned to the ground. A sigh escaped his mouth. Delilah was the most important thing to him. These humans treated her cruelly. A man had tried to kill her when she was eleven. Eleven! She had been a kid then. A faint feeling of guilt stabbed at his heart. He had killed the one family of humans that had actually cared about her. Slowly a snarl snaked it's way across his face. Delilah deserved a special someone. Not the brat of a hermit. But he couldn't forget the agony in her eyes as she held the young man in her arms. He didn't want her to feel that way again. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. What kind of father would he be if he continued to cause his daughter pain?

"Dad!" a voice screamed.

Maluk jerked his horse to a stop, "Delilah? Delilah!"

He spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving his army in the dust. Will saw him incoming from his perch on a house. Quickly the Ranger raced along the rooftops to give Ashka a heads up. The woman waved a hand to him when he appeared. She could hear him coming. Putting her hands to her mouth, she screamed again. Will heard the horse's thundering hooves picked up the pace. With most of the wolves, he raced to the town entrance. It was his job to shoot down as many of the soldiers as he could. Ashka would deal with her father.

Ashka turned her head slightly left as Maluk came galloping into the town center. His eyes instantly locked on the image of his daughter. The form had dropped its head. Now it raised its head to look at him. Fear, pain, and confusion shined in those false hazel eyes. Maluk dismounted and started forward. That's when Ashka moved. She calmly stepped between them. A spark of true fear appeared in the form's gaze. Rage burned in Maluk's eyes.

He growled angrily, "Release my daughter, Ashka, or I promise to tear you apart for all eternity."

"I gave you a choice," Ashka replied in an eerie whisper. "Your daughter or your war. Without hesitation you choice your war. Now I'll keep my end of the bargain. Now I'll tell your daughter what truly happened to Thomas and his family."

"Dad? What is she talking about?" the form asked, looking between them.

Maluk gritted his teeth, "Nothing, Delilah. Don't listen to Ashka. Everything she says is a lie. Don't listen to her."

"Don't listen. Watch," Ashka replied. "Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur."

The god took another step closer, mouth open to speak but no words came out. The five wolves that stayed with Ashka barred his path to the two. Blue light glowed around Ashka's upper body. He watched as confusion then horror then agony filled Delilah's eyes. Tears were soon trickling down her dirty cheeks. When the scene was over, Ashka closed her hands and ended the spell. She and the wolves dove into the alleys, out of sight. The goddess sent the wolves onward to help Will while she turned around. She had to know what was going on in order to control the false form. Maluk had raced over and cut the bonds. Ashka copied the action of the form, slowly lowering herself from toes to full foot. Her head remained bowed, tears racing. Her father reached a hand under the form's chin. Ashka lifted her face, the form copying. The god could see the agony, the pain, which had consumed his daughter since she had learned the truth.

His voice was soft, worried, "Delilah, are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"Did they hurt me?" Ashka, through the false form, responded. She took a step back, "The question is did you hurt me? Is it true, father? Did you kill them? Did you kill Thomas!?"

Maluk opened his mouth to respond then closed it and bowed his head. "Yes," he whispered. Ashka let out a gasp and backed further away. "I did it to protect you, Delilah. He wouldn't have been able to keep you safe. You are a goddess. He would have grown old and died while you remained young. I didn't want you to suffer through that."

"You turned me into a goddess. You could have done the same for him! He was my friend! Thomas was the only human that treated me like I was normal. He never hated me. He asked for anything other than friendship. He never tried to cheat me. I loved him!" Ashka cried in a whisper but the false form screamed the words. Tears dropped to the ground at the form's feet and at her own. "You murderer the man I loved for no reason!"

Maluk approached her, hand reaching for her shoulder. Ashka pulled back and pointed a finger at him. He spoke, voice breaking with pain and fear, "Delilah…"

"Did you ever love me?"

Ashka turned and raced away. Her form did the same. She heard her father shout after her. Soon the two forms converged. The young goddess waved a hand through the form's body. Like smoke, it broke apart and dissipated. Ashka let out a shuddering breath. Now they had to wait and hope. Her feet raced towards the battle. The wolves were howling challenges. As she drew closer, she could hear Will's bow at work. Silently she charged forward. Her left fist pulled back then shot forward. It went through the ribs of soldier, detaching the heart. Dust fell around her arm. Quickly she jabbed her right hand into another heart. The metal on top of her fingers protected her from the bone and ripped into the beating hearts. She ducked under a blade. Her fist destroyed that heart. Spinning away, she prepared another spell.

"Cow dsac eryt," her voice echoed, hands bringing up two fingers and crossing them into an X shape. "Tel!" she shouted as she unseparated them and pointed both pairs of fingers at the army.

Fire shot forward. It wasn't her father's fire but it was still deadly. It burned through the hearts of the nearest thirty soldiers. All of them crumbled to dust. One soldier hoped to take advantage of her distracted attention. It charged from the side. The light tan female leaped onto the bony shoulders and bit into the heart. Will's arrows brought down another five in rapid succession.

That's when the young Ranger's voice rang out, "Ashka! Behind you!"

Before the woman could turn a sword ripped open her back. She coughed up a little blood. The undead soldiers shouldn't be able to hurt her. That meant it was someone else. She fell to her knees. A burning sensation surrounded the wound. All the wolves snarled and growled at her attacker. Maluk stepped around her. His blue eyes were shining with pain. He was panting as if trying to breath. She could see the path his tears made in the ash on his face. Calmly he placed his sword at her throat. For once his hand trembled. Not with anger. Not with exhaustion. His hand trembled in pain. She had truly ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Now he was going to make her pay.

But Will ended up slamming into him. Quickly the Ranger rolled out of the god's reach. His hands seized Ashka's shoulders. The wolves started charging forward. His hand waved them off. He ordered them to run. The young woman grunted as he pulled her arm around his neck and hoisted her up. He spotted Maluk coming at them. A growl emanated from his throat. He wasn't going to leave Ashka. To do so meant her death. To do so meant the death of her world. That's when Ashka's other hand grabbed his shirt.

"Gu berw ih," she whispered.

The world spun around him. When it stopped, they were further in town, near the exit. Ashka coughed weakly. She had transported them as far as she could. Will's head jerked up as he heard footsteps. Then he relaxed. It was the pack of wolves. Carefully he lowered Ashka to the ground and looked at her wound. Already it was healing. No more blood welled from the wound. It was closed except for a red scar. With a grunt, the goddess pushed herself to her knees. Then she rose to her full height. Her hand reached out to the dark gray male wolf. Her eyes began to shine amber. Then she breathed a shuddering breath.

"Ja kal mete hali nrot ly trelwoa," she growled weakly.

Will watched as the wound on her back changed. It reduced in size until it was a cut on the lower part of her back, centered on the spine. Then he noticed the blood dripping to the ground. His brown eyes watched as more and more wounds appeared. Whimpers came to his ears. Looking around, he saw that blood was appearing on the wolves' mouths and paws. Pounding feet could be heard faintly. However, it was slowly growing louder. That's when he understood. Maluk was coming after them. What he would find was his daughter, wounded and bleeding. The wolves getting revenge for hurting their master. As he thought about this, a light glowed over Ashka's head. It expanded and encircled her body. As it passed, the clothing changed from Ashka to Delilah. Soon she had completely changed. That's when she fell to her knees. Will laid a hand on her shoulder. She nodded weakly and signaled for him and the wolves to run.

They did so not a moment too soon.

Maluk rounded the corner stopped with horror. Delilah was lying on the ground. Her blood pooled around her body. Hazel eyes were faint, looking up at the black sky. His sword clattered to the ground. New tears filled his eyes. Gingerly his hands picked his daughter up. Instantly he recognized the bite marks. Wolves. They had attacked her in exchange for him attacking and harming Ashka. His fingers stroked her bloodied cheek. Then he lowered his head to her chest…

And heard her beating heart.

He pressed his hand into her cheek, "Delilah, can you hear me? Please tell me you're still with me."

The young woman remained silent. Her father started healing her injuries. Several had already started healing on their own. The god couldn't find any death blows. That was good. That meant they had aimed to hurt, not kill. He had the chance to save his daughter. Maluk had the chance to bring his daughter back to him. Soon Delilah forced herself to cough. A little came up. That told him there was internal damage done. Softly he shushed her as she groaned. A frown touched her face. Those hazel eyes started becoming more alive. She was waking up. Soon she was awake enough to recognize him.

"Dad…" she whispered weakly.

Maluk tightened his grip on her as he whispered back, "I'm here. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere. Not when you need me."

"Dad…" Delilah groaned. Her body shifted, causing him to shush her. A look of terror started appearing in her eyes. "Dad…

I can't feel my legs."

* * *

 **Here is a spell list (spell, pronunciation, meaning/what it does). Let me know if there are any others you desire to be put below:**

Cow dsac eryt tel (ca-ow, d is silent –sack, air-it, tell): complicated fire spell; only masters of magic can use this

Gu berw ih (goo, bear-wa, ick): transportation spell; only goes as far as caster's body can allow

Ja kal mete hali nrot ly trelwoa (ja like beginning of jack, kale, meat, ha-ali, n sound drawn out – root, lie, tre like beginning of tree – lee – oh): "True form changed by understanding of another"

Ash gov sern yu regn (ass, gov like the beginning of government, sirn, you, reg like beginning of regular): "free the spirits lost here from another's grasp"

Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur (same as above, hell, g-foc, fa-dur): "spirits free show when this all began"

Tella mas eg (tell-la, mas like beginning of massive, egg but say quickly): blocking spell of something harmful

Quew shun yal itic callun (cue-we, shun, wal, it-tic, cal-loon): powerful wind attack spell

Bel pel waltu (bell, pell like beginning of pellet, wall-two): image spell; can be used to show people/things not within sight or an image in one's mind

Isha wren ofca (is-ha, wren, off-ca): basic light spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Savburn (sav like salve but without the L, burr - savburr): freezing spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Itic waltu (it-tic, wall-two): invisibility spell using the air, works on anything; doesn't need to be spoken if practiced enough


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Skyrim Reader: Thanks for the advice. If you read some of my other stories, you'll see that I do love to play with my reader's emotions. And I do plan reveal more about the relationship between Thomas and Delilah. His family has a fair share of secrets and deeper connections to a lot that is going on in this story. Thanks again! Always feel free to leave critique and advice. I always listen…and try to implement but I sometimes fail at that.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Maluk carried his semiconscious daughter into their bedroom. Gingerly he laid her on the bed and started removing her bloodied shirt. Quickly he piled pillows for his daughter to lay against as they waited. Shortly after finding her injured, Maluk had sent a message to an old friend. Said friend would be arriving any minute now. He was the only one who would understand the internal damage. Delilah groaned weakly as her father propped her up. Softly he hushed her. His fingers stroked her cheek. Tears welled his blue eyes. Deep inside he wished that her injuries were his own. She didn't deserve to feel pain. A tear raced down his cheek. His daughter wouldn't be hurt if he had gone in search of her in the mountains. If he hadn't ripped open Ashka's back. The woman stirred as two tears dropped to her forehead. Her father leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. A weak smile touched her lips. That only made more tears appear in her father's eyes.

Would she ever forgive him?

* * *

Coughing made Maluk jump out of his chair. His blue eyes were locked on the door to the bedroom. A soft, musical voice faintly came to his ears. The coughing slowly died away. A few minutes later the door opened. A small man stepped through it. Softly the lock clicked behind him. His green eyes looked up at Maluk. Then he sighed and rubbed his face with a shaky hand. That had taken a lot out of him. The god of fire and war guided him to the couch. His blue eyes shined with the worry and fear that had filled his heart since his daughter's revelation.

After several minutes of silence, Maluk prodded worriedly, "Will she be alright? Will my daughter heal?"

"In time," the man's musical voice replied. He looked into his friend's gaze, "I used as much of my power as I could. The bite went deep and did a lot of damage to her spine. I managed to heal it but I doubt she will be walking anytime soon. I'm sorry."

Delilah's father bowed his head, "I understand. And it's not your fault, Verdon **(Fir-don)**. It's mine for underestimating Ashka's power. She gave me a warning. I should have listened."

"Since when does the god of fire and war listen to anyone but himself?" Verdon asked with a raised eyebrow. Maluk gave him a pained look which only made a smile break out of the man's face. Verdon laid his hand on his friend's right shoulder. "Ashka is a spirit, or a human pretending to be a spirit. Either way, she can't defeat you. Collin hasn't given her his support in the matter. All the gods are behind you. Not one stands with her."

Maluk shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Ashka knows what will weaken each of us. She knew to target Delilah in order to hurt me." Tears reappeared in his eyes, "I nearly lost my daughter because of Ashka and her friends. I can't risk leaving her alone. Not after everything that happened in the town."

"Your army won't move without you. Maluk, continue your war and we will handle Ashka," Verdon growled. His hand tightened on the god's shoulder, "Did you really think Galles **(Fall-us)** would forgive this spirit or human, whichever she is, for hurting her niece? Galles is about ready to use her power to rip open the earth in search of Ashka. The spirit angered us by daring to challenge you. Now she has harmed Delilah, an act that won't go unpunished! Even Meri **(Meer-ee)** is ready for war."

Maluk looked into Verdon's eyes at that statement, "Meri? The goddess of love, kindness, and mercy is mad enough to go to war?"

"Beyond mad, Maluk," Verdon said with a wry smile. "We all are upset over this development. Ringus **(Ring-us)** has called for a council of the gods and goddesses. He understands if you refuse to come. You need to take care of Delilah after all. He sends his regards and a promise to see Ashka and her allies pay for what has happened. But we need you out there. We need you to draw this meddling spirit out into the open so we can destroy her once and for all. That's all Ringus asks of you: to finish what you've started."

The god of fire and war rose to his feet. Slowly he walked over to the large window. His blue eyes stared out into the darkening world. His anger, his _pain_ , was boiling over. Now he knew that all the gods and goddesses were at his back. A cruel smile touched his lips. Ashka had done much to hurt him. Now she was going to start paying the price. He turned back to Verdon, who had risen from the couch to watch him. The god's right hand drew his sword. Fire wrapped around the blade. Those icy blue eyes glared at Verdon.

Softly he spoke, "Tell Ringus that I'll be at the meeting. Tell him my army will leave nothing in its wake. Humanity will burn."

* * *

Delilah stirred weakly as her father pulled himself close to her. Her hazel eyes opened slightly as she tried to understand what was happening. Maluk gently pressed his fingers against her cheek. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted his daughter to know that nothing was going to hurt her again. Not Ashka. Not Will. Not the wolves that traveled with them. Gently he stretched his other arm across her body and pulled her closer to him. His lips touched her forehead as he kissed her. The young goddess stirred at the touch. Her head rested against his chest. A tremor shook her thin frame. With a start of horror, Maluk realized she was crying.

He tightened his grip on her as he whispered, "Hush. Don't cry my baby girl. You're safe at home. I won't leave your side. That's a promise."

"How could you?" his daughter replied into his chest.

That's when Maluk's heart sank to his stomach. She hadn't forgotten. She hadn't forgiven him yet. His chin rested on the top of her head. Delilah may be angry with him but at her side was where he needed to be. She was hurt! Softly he hushed her. There were no words that he could speak that would heal the wound in her heart. His eyes gained a dark tint. Ashka had caused the wound to her. She revealed the secret to his daughter. Yes, the black spirit was the one to blame for all the pain that his daughter was in. Deep inside he swore to torture the woman under the hood for the rest of eternity.

He shifted slightly to check on his daughter when she stopped shaking. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth. Delilah was exhausted. The pain of her injuries, both physical and emotional, were draining her. As a result, the young goddess had fallen into a deep sleep. Maluk knew that she wouldn't dream. If she did, he hoped it would be about happy things. Carefully he pulled her close to himself once again. Here he was going to stay until she woke up again. They had a lot to talk about. Maluk wanted to repair the relationship that Ashka had torn apart. His eyes half-closed. Softly he began to hum his old song. Delilah didn't move. Her father doubted she even sensed what he was doing. Once she trembled briefly in his grasp but a few soft words from his mouth stopped the trembling.

The shadows were lengthening by the time Delilah started to stir once again.

* * *

 **Here is the list of the gods/goddesses. Next chapter you actually get to meet all of them! They are listed according to their position among the ranks of the gods.**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Just so you're aware: I developed bronchitis around February 16 so I was completely wiped out when writing this and other chapters. That's why these took so long. But at least I'm better now!**

 **This was originally meant to be divided in half but I hated how it flowed so I decided to keep it as one piece. Hope you like it despite the length. It's a bit tedious but it sets up most of the future chapters.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The full moon rose high in the sky. Stars shined brightly like huge diamonds. Ash and smoke blew over the land. A circle of pillars rose from the burnt ground. At the moon's height, one could stand in the center of the circle and look up, imagining the pillars holding the moon in the sky. The space in the middle is solid rock. Five circular steps led up to a raised platform. A huge crack zig zags from the hill that forms the platform's back to the edge of the top step. Normally plants would have made a home in the crack but nothing grew. This is where it all started. This is where the war on humanity was declared.

Dark clouds started spiraling around the moon as it near its height. The blackened land grew ominously darker with each second. Silently a black horse trotted towards the pillars. Only flying wisps of ash marked its passage. A broad shoulder rider covered in armor rode tall. There was nothing here for him to fear. This was his world. This was a place of friends. Resting sideways in the rider's lap was a bundle. As a cool breeze blew past, the bundle shifted. The rider ducked its head to whisper something soft and comforting. The horse never hesitated in its stride towards the meeting place. Soon the metal shoes rang eerily musical on the stone. Ten other figures stepped from the shadows of the pillars as the rider reined his horse in. A tall, willowy woman approached the rider. A dark green shawl covered her face from sight as she reached for the bundle in the rider's arms. After a moment's hesitation, the rider gingerly handed her the bundle. Though large and heavy, the woman easily held the bundle close to her chest. The rider dismounted and waved his horse away. It snorted softly, turned, and trotted away.

A soft cracking sound made everyone look towards the platform. Ash, dirt, and rock started pulling together, spiraling into the air without a breeze. Soon one could recognize a pair of legs. Then a waist. Then came the shoulders, arms, and hands. The man started walking towards the two center figures before the neck was finished. Rock scraped against rock as the figure walked down the steps. His body was complete as he stopped beside the man. Resting his hand on the man's shoulder, the god of earth allowed his body to solidify into his human image. Black hair and beard looked dark gray in the moonlight. The jaw, low brow, and hawk-like nose looked they had been carved from solid granite. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, shining with a ferocious light. A frown pulled at his lips as he gazed upon the man. Then he turned his attention to the bundle in the woman's arms. Casually he pulled off a glove then pulled aside the blanket, revealing a young woman's face to the moonlight. A soft groan escaped her throat. The woman holding her softly hushed her. Several of the watching people shook their heads in disgust. One man, whose red hair had been turned silver by the light, snarled angrily.

"Ringus, what do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice growled angrily.

A blast of wind swept through the pillars. It raced up the steps, stopped and circled, before turning into a stunning woman. Red-brown hair had been beautifully braided in a triple pattern. Green eyes glared at her husband as if he had lost track of his senses. Leaves and flowers had been stitched in gold and silver, blowing across her white dress. Ringus nodded to her. With a huff, the woman came down the steps. A flick of the hand shooed her husband back so she could approach. Her arms reached for the young woman. Instantly the shawled woman growled protectively. That caused an eyebrow to come up.

Before she could speak, the father laid a hand on the shawled woman's shoulder and spoke gently, "Don't start anything, Gallus. I trust everyone here with my daughter's life, especially Ringus and Wasdo. Hand her over."

Gallus glared at him, muttered something unintelligible, and then gave Delilah to the queen of the gods. A warm breeze immediately circle Wasdo. It would help keep Delilah warm as she slept in her blanket. Wasdo glared at her husband. Ringus made a calming gesture with his right hand, turned towards the platform, and stretched out his hand. The ground shook as the rock built itself up, forming a long rectangle. Gallus muttered softly to herself as she stretched her arms out of either side. Vines circle around the stone as Wasdo laid Delilah upon the stone. The rock shifted to form a proper, comfortable position for her. The vines entwined together to form a basket around the sleeping figure. Above her head the vines locked together to block out the moonlight. Several stretched over the young woman to keep her still. Maluk leaned over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. Gallus nodded slightly. She folded her hands together then opened them, heels of her palms touching. Several carnations of multiple colors bloomed inside the protective basket. Wasdo used her power to heat the air around Delilah so she would remain comfortable, remain asleep. That's when faint growling could be heard. Two massive black panthers stalked towards the makeshift bed. One laid at the foot while the other laid at the head. Both were ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

With that finished, a short man with powerful, calloused hands lifted his palm to the moon above. Immediately the large circle halted, directly above the meeting place. It would remain there until the meeting was over. Maluk mounted the steps and gently rubbed Delilah's cheek to remind her that she was safe. Then he lowered himself into his seat between Ghyrmear, a thin bald man with a small nose and beady brown eyes, and his sister. Gallus rested her left hand on her brother's right arm. Maluk smiled weakly at her. Under the shawl, which Gallus refused to ever remove, were her beautiful gray eyes and dusty blond hair. On the other side of Ghyrmear was Collin, a man with graying hair and green eyes. He was the oldest of the gods and tended to be quiet. Both eyes were locked on the bed that held Delilah. When Ashka first revealed her presence in the world, Collin had shrugged his shoulders. The ultimate punishment would bring about injustice and they all knew that. Now he was fuming over his decision. Delilah would not be hurt if he locked away the idea of injustice from the hearts of mankind. Verdon sat on Gallus's right side with his wife. Tawhy, her blond hair looking white, whistled softly to the panthers. Both creatures purred at their mistress. Rezug ignored Bvalt as the god sat beside her. Ringus gave them a glare that warned them to behave. Since the beginning of this section of the world, they had always hated one another. No one was quite sure of the story but it had something to do with romance. Hyorn, who was redheaded compared to his brother's brown, nodded to the king, promising to deal with his brother should something start coming up. Meri and Savder sat at the far end from Collin. Neither looked overly happy. Then again, they never really cared about the happenings of world like the other gods and goddesses did. They were only here willingly because of what had happened to Delilah.

With everyone ready, Ringus clasped his hands behind his back and spoke. His voice was cool and gruff, much like how granite would sound if it learned to speak, "You all know why we're here. Humans turned their backs on us after we gave them everything. Now this Ashka Scarmt has wounded one of our own." His eyes darted to basket as he continued, "Verdon has done all he can to heal Delilah. However, it will be years before she'll walk again. Even then, she will have a scar to mark the wound that crippled her. Pain will be the reward of pushing her limits. I intend to make Ashka pay for what she has done, to make her life a living hell."

"How, Ringus? Ashka vanishes without a trace after each fight with Maluk," Ghyrmear growled.

"No one can vanish without a trace, not even us gods and goddesses," Tawhy snapped. "We just have to find her trail. And what of the human and wolves. It would take far too much energy to similar spirit them away. No creature can carry that many far."

Bvalt slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, hazel-blue eyes flashing, "Why go looking for her? She will do everything in her power to stop Maluk and his army. Wait until she's in the open, surround, and destroy. That will be the end of it."

Maluk shook his head, "Ashka's smart. She'll know that wounding Delilah, whether she ordered the wolves to attack or not, wasn't a wise idea. She'll know that will get the rest of you involved. They've already gone to ground. I doubt they'll show their faces again without a really good reason." He leaned forward, blue eyes locked on his folded hands, and growled, "The way I see it, we either hunt them down or we prepare for fight like nothing we've ever faced. Ashka is strong for a spirit and well versed in magic. Had our fights been weapons-based, I probably would have won easily. That's probably why Ashka relies on magic so much: she can keep her distance and cause harm."

Ringus rubbed his chin, "Magic could prove fatal. It's beyond our control, more foundational to the world than anything we can command. With the right spell, Ashka could kill each of us in a single stroke. Of course, that would mean sacrificing every scrap of her own existence."

Maluk snorted, "Won't stop her. The thought of her own death won't even make her flinch. If death's the end game, the last throw of the dice, then she'll take as many of us as she can with her."

Delilah moaned and started trying to thrash at that point. Gallus's vines held firm, keeping the young goddess on her back. Maluk quickly raced up the steps to his daughter. He leaned over and quietly whispered to her. Soon the young woman calmed down. Wasdo stepped up and helped Maluk shift her back into the proper, comfortable position. Maluk shook his head as he returned to his seat. His daughter was having difficulty sleeping. Nightmares and pain constantly flooded and overwhelmed her subconscious, which led to these random fits. A weak, tired sigh escaped his throat. Ringus finally let his worry break through the rough features of his face. He respected Maluk deeply and loved him like a brother. It pained him to see the god exhausted. It angered him to know the reason was the injury of the young woman at his side. Those deep blue eyes glanced at his wife, who was still leaning over Delilah. With the covering casting a shadow over Delilah's face, it was easy to see how pale her skin was. Wasdo gingerly wiped away the few beads of sweat from goddess's forehead. He felt his heart lurch as the goddess shifted weakly. Then she quieted.

Turning back to the group, he decided they needed to end this quickly so Maluk could take Delilah home, "Enough arguing. It's time we end this war."

* * *

 _Maluk slowly opened his eyes as pale sunlight danced upon them. He shifted slightly. Something was amiss. He could sense it. A soft groan escaped his throat. His sharp hearing searched for the sound of someone knocking on the door. Nothing. That meant it wasn't his guards. So what was suddenly disturbing his sleep? His right arm tightened its grip and drew the new bundle of covers closer to his body. Gingerly his left hand pulled the top portion down. Then he froze._

 _A pillow!?_

 _Sitting up, his ears desperately searched for the sound of small feet. Those blue eyes slowly scanned the room. A rattling sound made him look towards the main door. The sound stopped for several minutes. Then it continued with several weak thumps. Maluk groaned inwardly as he pulled himself from the bed. He should have known. It had only been a single night. No one got over their fear in that short of time. Especially when they didn't want to be in a place. Especially when they were so young. Stepping out into the living room, he allowed his eyes to travel towards the door. A sigh of relief exited his nose. Quietly he approached. She was going have to learn not to leave his side. She had to learn that they didn't get up at this hour of the morning._

 _Five year old Delilah, little and weak, was standing at the foot of the massive door. Both small hands were pressed into the wood. The god noticed she was keeping them well away from the black iron reinforcing beams. He smiled. She would learn that the black iron would no longer hurt her. Seeing his shadow fall over her, Delilah spun around. Maluk knew she was going to try and run without having to see the fear in her eyes. His hands gently seized ahold of her shoulders. The little girl whimpered as he pulled her close. She already knew that it was useless to struggle against him. Maluk turned the girl so she was facing him then picked her up. Then he headed back to bed._

 _The massive, circular bed shook as the god collapsed on top of it. Delilah let out a soft whimper as she felt them fall. Her small body began to tremble against his. Carefully the god of fire and war pulled himself towards the center of the bed. Once there, he placed Delilah on his right so his body blocked out the dawn's rays. The blankets wrapped around them once more. He laid her head against his chest, wrapped his right arm around her body, and held her close. The girl futilely pushed against him in order to escape. Maluk pulled his legs up and lowered his left arm over her to help block Delilah in. After a few more minutes, the girl was too exhausted to keep fighting. That's when he hauled up higher so her head was on a pillow._

 _His lips pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Quietly he whispered to her as he rubbed her back, "Go back to sleep. I know this is new and frightening but this is your home now. You are my daughter and I am your father. Stay at my side and no harm will ever befall you."_

" _Why must I stay here?" the little girl whimpered, her young voice slightly higher pitched than it would be when she grew up._

 _Maluk sighed contently as he rested his head on the pillow, chin touching the top of her head, "Is staying with me so bad? You saved my life, young Delilah. We gods pay our debts tenfold. Since you need a parent and I want a child, I figured it would be a suitable arrangement for me to adopt you as my own. It's not like you were better off on that farm."_

" _Oh…Can I go outside when I want to play?" she asked._

 _A soft laugh escaped Maluk's throat. The girl certainly had her priorities set, "Not right now. We are going back to sleep. It's too early to be up and playing."_

" _But I always got up at this time before. My friends and I used to play ball in the woods before the adults came outside and had us work. The sun is already above…" Delilah said, trying to pull herself from his grasp. Her explanation was cut off as Maluk pulled her back down and buried her mouth against his chest._

 _Sleepily he replied, "You can play later. Go back to sleep." With that, he fell back asleep with his new daughter tucked safely in his arms._

* * *

A faint thump made Maluk look up from his reports. Something about the sound struck a chord in his memory. Sunlight streamed into the living room from the window behind him. His blue eyes narrowed as he waited for another sound. Then he heard a weak grunt. Panic rose in his chest. Cursing, he tossed down the report in his hand and raced for the bedroom. He threw the door open quickly and strode towards the far end of the bed. Internally he cursed again as he saw Delilah on the floor. Her weak arms were trying to pull her dead weight towards the secret room. She looked behind her as she heard her father's footsteps. A defiant gleam flashed in her eyes. Rolling onto her back, Delilah batted at his hands as Maluk reached for her shoulders.

"Father, I'm fine. Let me be. Let me go!" she growled as he managed to grab her and pick her up.

Maluk hauled back onto the bed. Quickly he looked her over for bruises or cuts. Delilah continued to bat at him in attempt to break free. Finally he grabbed her hands, pinned her down, and hissed, "Hold still, for goodness sakes! What do you think you were doing? You could have hurt yourself. Is that what you want?"

"I was doing just fine. Half of my body is useless, not all of it. And I hate being locked up after everything that has happened," his daughter snarled, hazel eyes flashing.

Her father's gaze hardened, "You don't have much of a choice anymore, Delilah. The wolves ensured you won't be walking for a long time. I will not have you dragging yourself around on the floor like a dog. I told you that if you needed or wanted anything to call for me and I'll get it or help you do it. Now stop being stubborn and be the good girl that I can trust with anything."

"Believe me, those days are long gone," Delilah growled softly.

Maluk winced at those words. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You're still my daughter and it's still my job to love, protect, and care for you. Now what were you trying to do?"

"I haven't had a bath in days. Figured I needed one," she replied after a pause.

Her father grunted. With familiarity that comes with practice, the god pulled off his daughter's clothing. Then he went to the wardrobe and found a warm green dress for his daughter to wear. A hand quickly tested the water to ensure it was warm but not hot. With that, he picked her up and carried her into the room. The secret door closed behind them. He slowly knelt and lowered Delilah into the water. He grabbed a rough sponge and started washing his daughter's skin. Those blue eyes closed momentarily as he reached the wound that had crippled her. He forced himself to continue after a deep, steadying breath. Delilah gripped the rock side of the spring as he worked. Not once did she complain or make a sound. She was used to this. The spring was deep enough that Maluk had forbidden her from entering the room alone when she was younger and smaller. Now she could stand at her full height and have water barely come above her shoulders. With useless legs, such a position was once again impossible. Her hazel eyes closed.

Guess it was back to square one.

Maluk soon hauled his daughter out of the water. A soft, melodious ringing sound echoed in the chamber as water dripped back to the spring. Delilah stretched out her arms so he could dry them off. Then she wrapped them around his neck. That allowed Maluk to hold her up as he dried off her legs and feet. Finished, he pulled the green dress over his daughter's shoulders. Then he carried her out into the living room. He sat down with Delilah safely tucked against his chest. A hand reached over and picked up the report he had dropped onto the table. There was still work to be done. At least Delilah was close to him. That's where she was the safest. That's where he could keep an eye on her.

He never realized that the person in his arms was apparition…

For Delilah was actually discussing the final battle with Will Treaty.

* * *

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

" **I Lived" by One Republic.**

 **More memories! Another look into the relationships among the deities of this world. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The _lights were bright. People laughed loudly as the music shook the air. Night held sway here. Fireflies ruled the forests around the clearing. A massive fire crackled in the center of a ring of people. Children laughed as they played around the tables. Men teased and joked with one another. Women gossiped and shared news. This was a night of joy. This was a time to celebrate._

 _But it was hard to ignore the dark figures hiding in the trees._

 _A little girl in a light blue dress watched the other children from a table across the clearing. Every time she approached, they cry out and scatter. She didn't understand. They used to be friends. They had all suffered under the same family for years. Why were they acting this way? Why wouldn't they play with her? There was nothing to be afraid of. Her hazel eyes wandered over to the trees. Only by looking closely could one see the figures leaning against the tree trunks. One shifted, his armor barely catching the firelight. A worm of doubt began to grow in her stomach._

 _Was it because of them?_

 _That's when a hand tapped her right shoulder. Turning around, she faced a young boy. His brown eyes shined brightly. A shy smile slowly spread across his face. His carefully polished black boots scuffed the dirt at his feet. Brown hair with streaks of blond appeared to be hurriedly combed to the left. A smile touched the little girl's lips. He seemed friendly enough. She estimated he was about seven years old. That would be one year older than herself. He was certainly handsome in the tan suit and off-white pants. A dark purple carnation was pinned to the left shoulder above his heart. The boy finally cleared his throat and indicated to the dancing group._

 _His voice was high-pitched with nervousness, "Would you…" He quickly paused to clear his throat. Then he continued, voice more normal, "Would you care to dance?"_

 _The little girl felt herself blush. This was the first boy that had ever asked her that question. Looking into his honest, gentle face, the girl felt hope rise in her chest. Maybe he was willing to look past the change. Quietly she nodded, stepping closer. That shy smile on the boy's face grew as he hastily backed off. Then he turned and held out his arm. Giggling, the girl looped her arm around his. They headed for the open space where the other dancers. Soon they were laughing gleefully as they spun in circles. They didn't care if they were dancing correctly. Neither noticed the hostile looks they were getting from the adults. It was fun. Their partner was making the boring evening enjoyable._

 _One of the musicians strummed an upbeat chord. Both kids paused in their own dance to listen, smiles still on their faces. The other musicians took up the cue. Both kids exchanged a glance. Like everyone, they knew this dance by heart. It was almost customary for kids to learn this dance. When they became older, children would perform this dance with those they hoped to marry. The two raced to join the other children as they flooded the open space. Those closest to them pulled away slightly to either side. No one wanted to risk brushing one of them. The song picked up tempo and the children started their dances. The girls lined up on one side with the boys opposite them. The boys stopped facing the girls, left foot stretched and pointed forward while the right foot was planted directly underneath and pointed right. Both hands rested on their hips. The girls started a complicated series of foot maneuvers, spinning in a dizzying circle. Their hands held up their long dresses of various colors. Each girl would later develop a unique, specialized display as they prepared for their marriage dance. For now, they simply held the dresses off the ground. In a dazzling display of flexibility and beauty, they twirled towards the boy line. Then a drum beat rang out. The girls stopped in the mirror position of the boys. Now it was the men who started performing the trained moves with precision. Their section of the dance was more drum related and faster paced than the girls' portion. That was simply how it was done in this culture. Hands clapped as they kept up with the tempo. With a strum of guitar, the two lines merged into pairs. Hands clasped together and feet moved in perfect harmony. Laughter rang out as the children enjoyed the dance. Halfway through the dance is when the older children stepped into the open space to try their luck at dancing with their chosen partner. The younger children pulled away to the outskirts to continue their practice._

 _Near the end of the dance, the boy's foot got caught on a root. He barely managed to push the girl out of his path before his fell. Dirt flew as he landed on his face. The little girl covered her mouth, both out of concern and trying to hide her amused smile. Shaking his head, the boy picked himself up. Embarrassment made his features red. The girl realized that he was embarrassed because of the mistake he had made. With shy giggle, she stepped closer and gently brushed some of the dirt from his shoulders. Being slightly taller than her didn't really help but it made her point. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she noticed his carnation had been knocked out of the suit pocket. Quickly she picked it up and put it back in its spot. Both laughed as it mournfully drooped downward._

 _The boy looked her in the eye and said softly, "I didn't think tonight was going to be any fun but my parents dragged me here anyway. Now…now I'm glad I came."_

" _I'm glad my father let me come. What's your name?" the girl replied shyly, struggling not to blush._

 _Those thin shoulders straightened a little before he bowed at the waist, "Thomas Wessel. And you, fine miss?"_

" _Delilah, my good sir," she replied with curtesy._

 _Both laughed at the other's level of formality. That's when they realized there were others close to them. Several of the armored guards approached from behind Delilah. A man and a woman came to their son's side. Delilah looked up at them with wide eyes. Thomas was watching her guards with sheer terror. His father laid a calming hand on his son's shoulder. Dark brown eyes darted over the goddess's guards. Then he looked down at the goddess. Delilah stared up into his hard features. The long, shaggy brown hair and beard made him look even more terrifying. That's when a smile broke on his features, lighting up his visage completely. Delilah's eyes darted over to the woman. Her light brown hair was mimicked by her son's perfectly. Green eyes were studying her son and the young goddess with a motherly love unlike any other. She, too, gave the goddess a warm smile. That made Delilah relax and smile back. These people were friendly. These people saw her for who she was: a little girl that wanted friends._

 _A younger Danforth laid his hand on Delilah's left shoulder as he spoke, "My lady, it's time to go home. Say goodbye."_

" _Bye, Thomas," Delilah said softly as she was pulled away._

 _Thomas held up an open hand and called after her, "Bye."_

* * *

Delilah groaned as sunlight suddenly streamed onto her closed eyes. Slowly she opened them to look around. Her father's gloved fingers touched her left cheek. She shifted her shoulders as she tried to stretch. Everything below the bite mark remained frozen in place. Maluk shifted his grip on her, allowing her to sit up. Both of her hands seized ahold of the saddle pommel. Her head titled as the birds sang their songs. A warm breeze rushed past them. The black horse snorted beneath them and pointed its nose right. Both father and daughter looked in that direction. The first thing they spotted were the two massive black panthers. Then Verdon and Tawhy came riding through the trees. Both men held up their right arms in salute. Tawhy gave them a beautiful smile. Delilah dipped her head to them. She was a goddess but they were still above her in rank. Better to show respect at first then become informal later.

"Maluk, Delilah, it's so good to see you both again!" Tawhy laughed as the two groups drew closer.

Maluk smiled at them, "Verdon. Tawhy. Ready for ceremony?"

"Of course! Been waiting for this week since it ended last year," Verdon replied. Then he looked at Delilah, "How are you feeling, Delilah?"

"Better, thanks to you, Verdon," she replied, lowering her gaze in respect to the god of healing.

"Oh drop the formality, Delilah! This is the one week we all come together to enjoy life and celebrate as one big family. Formality has no place here," Tawhy said, her warm hand raising Delilah's face.

Maluk smiled at his daughter and friends, "Well, let's not keep the others waiting. You know how much Sadver wants to get this celebration underway."

He spurred his horse into a brisk trot. Verdon and Tawhy did the same. Both panthers instantly broke into a run so they could stay ahead of the group. Neither wanted anything to happen to their mistress. Neither would let any harm come to the other rulers. Delilah leaned back into her father's chest. He gently wrapped an arm her waist. His breath blew several strands of hair into her face. His lips pressed into her head. A smile didn't touch her face. The pain in her heart refused to allow a smile. She wasn't going to hide her misery anymore.

Both hazel eyes closed as she sighed.

A celebration of life and love…

And her father killed the only man she ever loved besides him.

* * *

 _Delilah smiled with joy as she spotted Thomas walking in the forest. Her eyes glanced behind her. Maluk was deep in his conversation with Garret, the current captain of the guard. Neither one was paying her any heed. Her smile grew bigger. Maybe this was her chance to make a true friend since the adoption. Quickly she bounded towards the young boy. She had to catch him before he disappeared. Who knew when she would see him again?_

" _Thomas!" she cried joyfully as she neared him._

 _The young boy stopped and turned to face her. A worried frown was on his face. His feet were planted firm, ready to spring him into a run if needed. Then he saw her incoming. A smile lit up his face. The young goddess leaped through the bushes. Then a root caught her foot. With a small yelp, she stumbled forward._

 _Stumbled straight into him._

 _Both went down in a heap. Their eyes met for the briefest moment. Then they broke out laughing their heads off. This reminded them of the festival night when Thomas had tripped. It was the perfect way to greet each other. Trip over own two feet. Thomas rose to his feet and helped the goddess up. Delilah gave him a slight push in the shoulder before skipping a few feet away. Thomas tilted his head at her. He was confused. Delilah gave a small chuckle then hopped closer and pushed him again. Instantly she pulled away. Then she began to frown. Why wasn't he playing? Was something wrong? Was he not allowed to play with her anymore?_

" _What's wrong?" she asked him._

 _He raised a bushy eyebrow at her, "Wrong? Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing."_

" _Playing tag. I tagged you by pushing your shoulder. Now it's your turn to try and tag me. When you tag me then I have to get you back. Didn't you play this with the other kids before?" Delilah explained, stepping closer, a confused smile on her face._

 _Thomas looked away from her gaze, "The town kids don't like me very much. My family's too weird for them."_

" _Your family seems normal to me. What makes you different?" she asked gently._

 _The young boy gave an uncomfortable shrug, "Father doesn't like living around too many people. We live not far from here in a cabin. I only see the other kids when Father takes me into town for supplies. I've tried to be friendly but they say mean things. Call me a "hermit brat" or "forest creep". I don't know what's wrong with living in the forest rather than in town."_

" _People can be idiots sometimes," the goddess laughed. She gave him a playful punch in the arm before growling teasingly, "But I bet you can't catch me."_

 _Thomas raised an eyebrow again, this time a smile touching his lips, "Is that a challenge?"_

" _Yes," Delilah replied._

 _She yelped as Thomas suddenly lunged at her. Easily she skipped to the left. Soon they were racing around the trees as Thomas tried to catch her. Soon he darted around a trunk but immediately darted back. His hand reached out and tapped her arm as Delilah tried to escape. The little girl laughed. She was it. Her turn to catch him. And so their game went. Neither realized how far from the clearing they were getting. They were just having fun with a friend._

 _Thomas soon realized that Delilah was going to catch him. Quickly he climbed up a tree. Delilah growled playfully before climbing after him. The tree was leaning over a shallow creek. The young goddess reached out a grabbed his foot. Both laughed. That's when a robin flew close to them and hovered for a second. Then it flew higher into the tree to its nest. Silently both kids climbed higher and peered into the small nest. Three hatchlings squeaked for their mother, mouths open for food. Their mother attentively cared for each one of them, ensuring each got enough food to last until she came back again with more. Delilah pulled away from the nest so she wouldn't disturb the chicks. Thomas followed right behind her. The little girl crouched on a thick branch overhanging the creek and looked up at her new friend. Thomas easily stretched out on the branch above her, right cheek resting on his hands, legs gripping the branch for support. Both were still breathing hard from their game. Still, they were happy. They finally found someone who saw them as a person, not an extension of someone else._

" _So you live near here?" Delilah asked, sitting on her branch and letting her feet dangle freely._

 _The seven year old boy nodded, "Yeah. If you take the main road out of town for two miles then turn left on a small road, we are roughly a mile down."_

" _I bet it's peaceful."_

" _It's quiet. After going into town and dealing with a bustling people, it's perfect. I understand why Father doesn't want to live in town. Too noisy. Too busy. It's just boring at home sometimes because the only ones that will play with me are my family's dogs."_

" _What kind of dogs are they?"_

" _Shepherds. Their siblings from the same litter so their all black and white. Rickie, the oldest, has two brown spots above his eyes. Lilac, the only girl and the youngest, has four white paws. Samuel has pure white belly though you wouldn't know it because he loves to sleep in mud puddles."_

 _(Laughter) "What's your parents' names?"_

" _Father is William and Mother is Claire. Maluk is your father, isn't he?"_

" _Yeah. He's not my real dad. I used to be an orphan from town. They gave me to a farm family where I was supposed to help." Delilah looked down at her feet, "They weren't the nicest people but at least it was a home. I had a guaranteed supply of food and there was a roof over my head when the rains came. Some kids aren't so lucky."_

" _Father told me about the farm. Told me to never go there because the man was cruel and mean. I got too curious for my own good one day and went down there to watch. The man and his workers treated kids worse than dirt. How did you stand it?"_

" _Had nowhere else to go. Also, the town made it clear that they would simply return any runaways if they were caught in town again. It was the farm or try to survive in the forest. I chose the farm."_

 _Maluk's voice suddenly called out, "Delilah! Where are you?"_

 _Both kids turned to the woods. The god was stepping through the thick bushes with three guard dogs. The massive brown animals strained against their leashes as they smelled the ground. They could smell their mistress. They could smell the second person. Animal minds, trained to protect, were declaring threat. Now they could smell that both were nearby. Razor sharp teeth bared as they drew closer to the tree. Delilah noticed the fear in Thomas's eyes as those dogs drew closer. She gave him a comforting smile before climbing towards her father._

" _Right here, dad," she called out as she poked her head over a clump of leaves._

 _Her father let out a long sigh of relief. "Delilah," he said after a pause, "don't ever run off like that again. You could've gotten hurt or lost."_

" _I would've been fine. Thomas wouldn't let me get lost," the little girl replied with a smile. She turned to look behind her as she talked about her new friend._

 _Maluk's eyes narrowed in confusion. That's when Thomas slid down part of the trunk. His feet caught a branch several feet above the ground. His brown eyes were warily watching the god and the massive hounds. The dogs, seeing the owner of the new scent, starting growling ferociously. That only made Thomas all the more reluctant to climb down from the tree. Delilah, meanwhile, had dropped to the ground and approached her father. Maluk gently laid his free hand on her head. He could see that his daughter was unharmed and safe. With a sigh, he flicked his wrist, ordering the dogs to be silent. They obeyed, sitting down to show they weren't going to attack. That's when Maluk signaled for Thomas to approach. The young boy did so warily._

 _Maluk spoke gently, though his tone expressed his concern, "And how do you two know each other?"_

" _I met Thomas at the Spring Festival," Delilah piped up instantly. "Remember the friendly boy I was telling you about. Turns out he lives not far from here. Isn't that cool, dad?"_

 _Her father's eyes darted between them. He did remember Delilah describing the festival to him. Anger about her treatment had clouded his memory so he'd forgotten about the boy she hung out with. So this was him. He could see that these two had been having fun. He could see the friendship that had taken root._

 _Finally he sighed, "Indeed. Though next time, stay closer to me just in case something happens."_

 _As he led the two back to the clearing, he could hear them talking and laughing. He sighed. His daughter's happiness was important to him. Thomas was a friend. The boy was respectful and polite. The god of fire and war shook his head._

 _What could come from a simple friendship?_

* * *

Laughter filled the massive room. Golden glasses clinked together as the gods and goddesses toasted to another good year. Gallus had brought the best tasting wine from her finest grape vines. Ringus and Wasdo had decorated their magnificent castle for the special occasion. Hyorn forged life-sized replica statues of each of the gods and goddesses. Ghyrmear kept the sky a slight overcast to keep the weather absolutely perfect. Meri and Savder came together to weave the finest clothing for everyone to wear. This was a time of joy.

This was the anniversary of the Founding.

Delilah watched with narrowed eyes as Maluk twirled his sister around in a circle. Gallus laughed joyously. Her hazel eyes darted over Meri as the goddess told a joke to Rezug, who simply smiled. Collin was talking with the brothers, Bvalt and Hyorn. Tawhy was leaning into Verdon with a dreamy look in her eye. Her husband finally got the point and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Tawhy smiled, eyes closing with pleasure. Delilah shifted slightly. She knew what they were going to be doing tonight. Ghyrmear walked past her as he headed towards Savder. The god of storms had been interested in the goddess of beauty and family for many years now. Delilah wished him luck. For the patroness of family, Savder hated the concept of marriage. She hated kids even more.

A cool, gruff voice entered her ears, "Enjoying yourself, Delilah?"

"Not as much as usual, sir," she replied, turning left to face the king of the gods.

Ringus set down a chair next to her and lowered himself into it. He smiled at her, "Drop the formality, young one. I know you respect me and my position. You are one of us, no longer human that needs to kneel at our feet." He pointed a finger at her, "Remember that."

"Of course," Delilah murmured. Her eyes darted back to her father and aunt as Gallus laughed. "Figured it's polite and proper."

The king of the gods took a sip of his wine, "Your father raised you well but the two of you stand on ceremony far too much sometimes." His left hand took the glass before the right hand reached over and rested against Delilah's back. "I do hope you enjoy this celebration despite recent events. Soon it'll all be over. One day things will right again."

"Will it?" Delilah asked, looking at him. "Will things be right again after everything that has happened? I'm afraid that this war is changing everything, whether we want it to or not. Can things ever return to normal after something as dark as war?"

Ringus drew her chair closer to him so he could wrap his right arm around her, "Everything changes with time. There is no normal in life. As long as we stay together then life will move on after this war. We'll survive and continue to remember the blessing that is our big family." He gave her a comforting squeeze for a brief second, "Life will move on and so will we. Don't fret about the future, young one. Nothing you do will change it. Remember that."

"I'll remember, Ringus," the young goddess replied, feeling the words scratch at her throat. Her eyes went to her father and aunt, who had now been joined by Verdon, Tawhy, Ghyrmear, and Savder. "They're certainly having fun."

The god of earth chuckled. He put down his glass of wine and said, "Why don't we join them?"

Delilah frowned at him, not understanding. With ease, the god picked her up and carried her towards the open floor. Maluk looked at them as they approached. A brief flicker of worry could be seen in his eyes. Then he understood what Ringus was doing, causing a smile to touch his lips. Gingerly the man let Delilah's legs drop towards the floor. His right arm maintained a steady grip on her waist. A little frightened of what was going to happen, Delilah gripped his shirt tightly. The god's left arm wrapped around her shoulders as his feet slipped under her's. Calmly, gently, he began to move with a slow rhythm. Maluk and Gallus easily matched the pace. Tawhy and Verdon pulled aside to watch with smiles on their faces. Ghyrmear and Savder ignored the others. Soon a smile appeared on Delilah's lips. This was certainly more enjoyable than sitting in her chair.

Ringus lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Your father did what he thought was best. Don't judge him too hard. Remember that everything we do has a purpose…

And I have a much bigger plan for you."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Dunnn!**

 **I don't know if I should show more the Founding Celebration. I have notes about it but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **And Ringus's plan will have far reaching consequences.**

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **A special thank you goes to Jessica, a wonderful fan that spent her free-time to create covers for our fanfictions. I'm utterly amazed at how they look. Thank you!**

 **I decided to hang out in the Foundation Ceremony. It provided a decent setting for the plot to advance in.**

 **You all ready to learn part of Ringus's plan for Delilah?**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Various servants clad in pure white raced around the table. They had to get it ready for the feast. The Founding Celebration started with a feast remembering the previous year and ended with a feast looking forward to what was coming. The finest fruits, vegetables, and meats had been brought to castle just for these meals. Deep in the kitchens, the cooks were roasting a boar that had been hunted that day. It was tradition for the gods to hunt the meat for the feasts. It was a means of fun and enjoyment. The goddesses entertained themselves by decorating vases for various flowers. Normally they would do an outdoor activity but none of them wanted to exclude Delilah because of her condition. Gingerly several servants placed the vases in the center of the table. Each goddess's favorite flower was in the vase they decorated.

As moon pulled itself away from the mountains, the servants pulled back the thick curtains that looked into the dining room. Moonlight streamed across the marble floors. Plush, golden chairs surrounded the circular table. Ringus preferred everyone see each other as equals unless business had to be done. It's what allowed this group of gods and goddesses to last so long. It's what caused Ringus to be elected king of gods since the Founding. The candles on the three crystal chandeliers were lit before they were lifted using gold chains. A flag bearing the crest of a god or goddess hung from the wooden beams that were just above the chandeliers. Two massive oak doors led into the dining room. A golden tree was etched in the wood with a stag standing on the right and a doe on the left. An eagle rested upon one of the branches as a leopard climbed upward. The tree was divided in half as the doors swung inward. The same pattern was etched on the other side. Immediately the servants lined into two rows.

Ringus stepped in with Wasdo on his left arm. The king of the gods was a sight to behold. A deep green shirt was accented perfectly by a dark brown vest. Dark brown pants were neatly tucked into polished black boots. A black leather belt with a golden buckle was a manly touch. His black hair and beard were carefully combed. Wasdo was stunning in a simple, pale yellow dress. Golden colored silk slippers allowed her to walk without a sound. A short train followed behind her. Her red-brown hair was pulled back with a double braid. No makeup covered her white skin. Green eyes were half-closed with pleasure as she leaned against her husband. Her husband's deep, sapphire blue eyes glanced down the line of servants as he made sure everything was perfect. He was pleased to see that it was. Soon the two reached their chairs and stood behind them.

Collin followed the rulers into the room. His graying brown hair had been freshly cut for this celebration. His green eyes were locked on the floor. A perpetual frown pulled at his lips. Even in the midst of this celebration there was work to be done. He was dressed in white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. His boots were black with white toes. White gloves covered his hands. Like the king and queen, he stood behind his chair as the others. Only then did his eyes rise to watch the proceedings.

Ghyrmear had been joined by Savder. Keeping with his power, the god of storms was dressed in a gray shirt and pants with a dark gray suit and boots. His beady brown eyes were staring at the woman walking at his side. It should be noted that Ghyrmear is so thin that he looked sickly beside the thin Savder. The goddess was dressed in a vibrant purple dress with faint strips of pink and a white ribbon around her waist. She was about a centimeter shorter than the god of storms. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders, curling slightly outward at the ends. Her brown eyes shined with a bright light. Red lipstick made her lips stand out. Ringus's eyes narrowed as he noticed faint patches of red on Ghyrmear's lips. Obvious this relationship was moving forward. Whether that was a good thing or not was to be seen.

Verdon, dressed in a tan suit and pants, a white shirt, and brown boots, came next with Tawhy. His dirty blond hair was flat and lightly oiled. The goddess of animals had chosen a red dress with a green leaf design. A few eagle feathers were pinned to her blond hair. Her gray eyes shined with joy as they approached the table. Verdon dipped his head to Ringus and Wasdo as he took his place. Tawhy stepped up to her chair at his left side.

Rezug, her misty blue glowing like a stormy sky, came in with Meri. Both were dressed in blue though Rezug chose a deeper, richer blue than Meri. Wasdo rolled her eyes. The deep, rich blue clashed painfully with Rezug's autumn red hair. As if knowing this, the goddess of liquids had chosen emerald green shoes. She hated it when the other goddesses made her dressed in a color-coordinated fashion. Meri was the exact opposite of her friend. Her blue dress had a white underdress that barely appeared at the bottom, collar, and sleeves. An aqua-green ribbon was wrapped around her waist, connecting the blue dress to her green eyes. White gloves covered her hands beautifully. A gold chain held an emerald around her thin neck. Her high cheekbones had a slight blush to them.

The brothers, Hyorn and Bvalt, came next. As twins often do, the two dressed identically to the other. A black suit over a light gray shirt. Black leather gloves matched their boots. Dark gray pants completed the outfit. Both walked tall, shoulders squared. The only difference between them was their hair. Hyorn's red hair was brushed so the front rolled upward. Bvalt's brown hair had been combed and oiled flat. Both of their brown eyes were locked on the set table. Hyorn chose the seat between Meri and his brother to keep them separated. His action resulted a warm smile from Meri and a glare from his brother. Bvalt, after all these years, was still trying to impress the goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

The last three to come through was Maluk carrying Delilah and Gallus. The god of fire had chosen a more stylized version of his everyday clothing: a black shirt covered by a blood red vest, black pants stitched with gold thread, and polished black boots. Gallus was in a leaf green dress with a white underdress, green silk shoes with gold thread, a leaf amulet around her neck, and her ever present green shawl. Delilah was the one who got all the attention. Her father had dressed her in red dress with yellow and orange hues. Her silk shoes were red on top and black on the bottom. Servants had pulled her brown hair back into a wide ponytail and two strands of braids tied together. Her hazel eyes were accented by a little glitter dusted onto her cheekbones. A little red lipstick was put on her lips. The back of her dress remained open until the bottom of her shoulder blades.

A servant stepped up to the seat on Ringus's right. Maluk gingerly lowered his daughter into the chair. That's when the others took their seats. As a show of equality it was customary for them to sit together. The servant pushed Delilah's seat in as her father sat down on her right. More servants stepped forward and poured some more wine. Ringus picked up his glass, swirled the liquid for a few seconds, and then raised it above his head.

His voice washed over the room like a low rumble of thunder, "This year hasn't been perfect but life moves on. Let us toast to the memories, both good and bad, of this past year. May the lessons learned never be forgotten."

"Cheers!" everyone replied, lifting their glasses into the air.

Delilah took a small sip of her wine. It had never been her favorite drink but it was customary in these situations. She watched as Bvalt drank half of his glass in one drink. Savder and Ghyrmear tapped their glasses together before taking a drink. Her father also took a small sip but that was because he limited the amount of alcohol he consumed. Wasdo and Ringus clasped hands and shared a loving smile. Her heart twisted deep inside her chest. Thomas was the only man that had ever drawn that type of smile from her. She glanced across the table to Verdon and Tawhy. The couple were facing away from each other, talking to their neighbors. Rezug rolled her eyes at Tawhy's attempt to make a joke. Verdon and Ghyrmear shared a smile over a shared memory.

Maluk placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to Collin, "Delilah actually chased a cougar away from the castle simply by snapping her fingers."

Collin replied casually, "Cougars don't like fire. I'm sure it realized she was the goddess of fire so it knew to stay away."

Both men chuckled. Delilah rolled her eyes. That had been one of the false stories she had told her father. The forest was dangerous after all so it made sense that she would run into trouble. If all her stories had been peaceful ones then it would have drawn her father's attention. Her eyes glanced left to Ringus. The king of the gods was talking with Meri, who sat across from him. That's when she caught it. A small movement of his deep blue eyes as he looked at her. It was brief, a mere flicker, but it still happened. A cold hand clutched at Delilah's heart. Had the king of the gods figured out her secret? Did he know she was Ashka Scarmt? Her mind went back to his statement at their dance earlier. What had he meant? What was his bigger plan that he had in mind for her?

Drawing in a deep breath, Delilah willed her heart to calm down.

It ignored her.

The feast itself was massive. Six courses of full plates. By the third course, Delilah was desperately willing her stomach to keep the food down. Everyone else remained unaffected. Bvalt dug into his plate as if he was starving. The roasted boar was the fourth course on the feast's menu. It was this course that held significance. The animal's death represented the dead world the land had once been. The nourishment of the meal was a reminder that life can come from everything. The greens on the plate represented the hope these gods and goddesses had brought with their arrival. Delilah felt her heart twist as each god and goddess toasted to a new beginning. They were happy. They laughed and joked as one big family. And yet there were families that were starving, lost in mourning for loved ones lost. She couldn't understand how they celebrated the destruction of a people. And this celebration was only just beginning. That made the knife in her stomach hurt all the more.

Near the end of the feast, Ringus rose from his seat. His deep, sapphire blue eyes glowed with a new light. Delilah watched a proud smile touch her father's lips. She frowned internally. Something was going on. Her mind went back to Ringus's words about a bigger plan. Was she about to learn what he had meant? Did her father know what it was? If so, why didn't he tell her in advance? Her hazel eyes shot a glance towards Wasdo. The goddess was beaming with joy as she watched her husband. The queen of the gods evidently knew the secret. That's when she noticed how the other gods and goddesses were watching Ringus expectantly. A cold hand started wrapping its fingers around her heart. They all knew something was going on. This secret had been kept from her alone. She looked at her father, looking for some sign of what was to come. Maluk noticed her confused gaze. He gave her a warm smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ringus spoke up at that moment, "This Celebration is to remind us of the past but also to look forward to the future. With humanity nearing its end, we look forward to new future in a new home. Wasdo and I have been scouring the world for the perfect place. We believe we have found one in an island country. Most of their old deities have long since moved on as the people lost faith in them. Only one still walks among them and he is ecstatic about us coming his home. To commemorate this agreement, we have invited him here to join our Celebration. He should arrive tomorrow."

Meri instantly piped up, "What's his name?"

"Where is he from?" Tawhy joined in.

"What abilities does he possess?" Ghyrmear asked.

Ringus dipped his head, "His name is Icarus, god of forests and hunting. He is from an island that has since been divided into three countries. During our conversations, he suggested we move into the middle one. The northern group are inflexible and less likely to change. The southern country cares little for gods and religion, preferring to dig in their ground. Araluen seems to be the best fit for us."

Delilah froze, her heart in her mouth. Araluen. They were going to Araluen! Will's home. She could faintly hear the other gods and goddesses talking excitedly. This was truly a time to celebrate. None of them had any qualms about conquering another country. They were gods after all. Humans were nothing to them. Gallus was happy to meet another god with similar powers to her. Maluk smiled at his sister as she chatted excitedly with Savder. His arm remained wrapped around his daughter's shoulders. He never sensed the panic that was rising in her chest.

Ringus's voice cut through the chatter and fog of panic in Delilah's mind, "There is one more reason for Icarus to come here and join us." He looked sideways at Maluk and Delilah, a gleam of pride in his eyes, "To make our agreement official…

Icarus and Delilah will be married after the war."

* * *

 **Oh, Delilah is going to be pissed. So pissed…(I can't stop laughing and I'm sure that going to make her come after me).**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **You all ready to see Delilah explode? Wondering who this Icarus character is? Well let's get going!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Maluk carried his daughter into the apartments assigned to them. Delilah had been quiet since the announcement. Her father glanced at her worriedly. Silence was not the response he had expected. He had imagined her to be excited and happy. She had always told him that she would get married one day. A frown touched his lips as he noticed the distant look in her eyes. Gently he put her in a plush chair. His hand pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face. He knelt down beside her, eyes filled with worry.

Softly he spoke, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Did you know about Icarus? About Ringus's plan?" his daughter asked, meeting his gaze.

He smiled, "Of course. Ringus wouldn't have offered your hand to Icarus without my permission. I've been corresponding by letter with Icarus for the past several months. He's a nice gentleman. I'm sure you'll approve of him."

"Wait…you've known for months and you never mentioned it to me?" Delilah hissed. Her father opened his mouth to speak but Delilah continued, her voice turning into a low growl, "What happened to my voice? Do I get a say in any of this?"

Her father pressed his hand into her cheek, "Of course you get a say. Ringus will not make you marry Icarus. He wants you to, yes, but he won't force you. That's why Icarus is coming here: so the two of you can get to know each other."

"What happens if I say no?" Delilah growled, hazel eyes blazing.

Maluk shrugged, "There was more to the deal than just you. We will still move to Araluen. Icarus will still join our ranks." He smiled at his daughter, "Icarus is a good god. He's taken care of the Araluen people even though they turned their backs on him. He's respectful and kind. He already cares about you even though you've never met."

"Sounds like the two of you did more than talk," the goddess spat.

Her father cocked his head, confused and worried. He wrapped his hand around her's, "What's wrong, Delilah? I thought you'd be excited about this. Your wish for marriage is going to come true."

"Who said I wanted to marry anyone?" Delilah snarled. She yanked her hand away from him, "I can't believe you want me marry a man I've never met, a man I don't love. Ha. Then again, I never thought you'd keep something like this from me. Makes me question if I know anything anymore."

Maluk rose to his feet, "Don't go there, Delilah."

"Were you ever going tell me? If Ringus hadn't announced it, were you going to tell me before Icarus appeared on our doorstep!?" was the snapping response.

Her father looked away, admitting the truth. Delilah felt rage boil in her stomach. She looked away from him. Everything was upside down. Everything she had ever loved was turning into ash in her mouth. Those hazel eyes closed. Maluk laid a hand on her shoulder. With a hiss, she turned away from him. She wanted to be left alone. Her heart hurt, her stomach was burning, and her mind was in turmoil. Delilah had to sort through everything. Everything hinged on her controlling her emotions. Everything that she was working for could be ruined by this new plan. Icarus was a potential threat to everything.

Maluk's voice entered her ears, "Delilah, please talk to me. Tell me what is going on with you."

"Just leave me alone," she whispered. Tears raced down her cheeks as she muttered darkly, "It seems to be the only thing you're good at."

She sensed her father stiffen through his hand. Then he pulled away. His footsteps headed for their shared bedroom. The door closed with a soft _click_. Delilah could faintly hear her father's actions. Gripping the dresser. Tears pattering on the wood. His shaky intake of breath. The soft sob that came out. Her words had cut deep. She trembled in the chair. Her eyes opened, looking towards the windows. The cherry tree was blossoming beautifully. Green trees could be seen beyond the pink flowers. Mountains climbed high into the sky beyond them. Everything looked peaceful and perfect. However, birds were normally singing songs and flying around. Bees would be hopping from one flower to another. Everything looked perfect…

But even here the effects of war could be felt.

The following day found an excited bundle of bodies on the front steps of the castle. Ringus had carved the castle from solid rock, giving it a dark brown color. Solid gold pillars rose upward and held a balcony up. When Wasdo married Ringus, she had requested some changes to the manly decorations. Ringus had bowed to his wife's wishes without a complaint. Sandstone road and steps replaced the rock in the courtyard, brightening the entryway. Gallus had grown a beautiful garden of many colors and various flowers for the queen. Ivy hung from windows, adding color to the brown walls. Marble floors were smooth and continuous. Another change made by Wasdo was the ceilings' color. The rock had been darkened until it was black. Diamonds were grown at random places. It turned a brown ceiling into a starry night sky. In the center of the castle, when looking from above, Delilah knew of a glass dome. Ringus had opened it up, Hyorn forged the glass, and Gallus filled the area with plants. Ringus and Rezug combined their powers to make a fountain and several small rivers. It was Wasdo's personal sanctuary. It was her place of rest and relaxation. Delilah had only been allowed in once. It had been when she first met the queen of the gods.

A whistle echoed through the air. Eyes looked upward. Delilah tried not to stiffen as her father's hands rested on her shoulders. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she caught a shape in the sky. It was small and insignificant compared the light blue dome. At first she thought she was imagining it. Then it moved. Slowly it grew larger and larger at it approached. That's when she realized what it was.

Or rather, _who_ it was.

Another whistle rang out. It was soft and melodious, beautiful to the ear. The sun reflected off golden armor. She sucked in her breath as Icarus flared his wings, slowing his descent. The wings were a dark brown flecked with lighter patches, reminding her of a falcon's wings. His armor was thin and light. Knowing the power of gods, Delilah was willing to bet that only a select few weapons could dent it. Icarus' crest of deer's head was carefully forged in his chest plate. A puff of dust rose as his brown boots touched the ground. His wings gracefully folded behind him. Two tanned hands removed the full helmet that he wore. Delilah cocked her head as she studied his face. His dark brown hair contained the lighter patches like his wings. Two brown eyes shined with a humorous, mischievous light. A well-cut, short beard grew around his mouth and jaw. The face gave her no indication of the warrior and hunter he was supposed to be. Her heart twisted deep inside. The fresh-face, soft lines reminded her so much of Thomas. Powerful muscles rippled through his body as he walked up the steps. He went to one knee before Ringus.

"Greetings, Ringus, king of the gods. I'm overjoyed to finally meet you in person," Icarus' smooth voice replied.

Ringus smiled at the god, stepping down towards him, "Rise, Icarus. Here we are all equals to one another. I'm glad to meet you as well. We all are."

All the gods and goddesses echoed the sentiment. Icarus rose to his full height and took the hand Ringus offered him. Then Wasdo stepped forward. His tanned right hand took one of her's and brought it up to his lips. He remarked that the stories of her beauty failed to do her justice. That drew a warm smile from the queen. Then he was introduced to the others. Each one he greeted with respect, warmth, and compliments. Delilah's eyes narrowed as she listened to him. He seemed nice enough. However, a worm of doubt wriggled in her mind. She never trusted someone with a smooth, flattering tongue. They always seemed up to something. It was a lesson she learned from experience. The man who tried to kill her when she was eleven had drawn her in with such words. Yet the warmth and joy in his brown eyes declared otherwise.

Ringus turned Icarus to her father as the god of fire stepped forward, "Icarus, this is Maluk."

"The god of fire and war! It is a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Icarus burst out like a boy meeting his hero.

Maluk smiled slightly as he shook hands with Icarus. He dipped his head, "Welcome, Icarus. I hope feel at home here." Then he clapped the god on the shoulder and turned him to the last member of the group. Delilah felt her heart harden as a smile touched her lips, "Icarus, this my daughter Delilah."

A loving, hopeful smile touched Icarus' face. Delilah had to admit that he was an option. Then the image of Thomas dying in her lap flashed in front of her eyes. She wouldn't willingly betray the one she loved. If Maluk approved of Icarus then she didn't. The god took her hand and lightly kissed it. Warm brown eyes looked up into her's, filled with awe and love. A sick feeling made Delilah's stomach twist. She dipped her head him in a semblance of a graceful curtesy.

"It's a pleasure to meet, Icarus. My father has nothing but praise for you," she said softly, keeping her tone light.

Maluk gently laid his hands on her shoulders, "Let's get you inside, Delilah."

Icarus stepped back. Confusion was written on his face. Worry was now starting to fill his brown eyes, darkening them. The god of fire and war easily lifted his daughter up. Gallus joined her brother's side as he walked towards his apartment. Ringus laid a hand on Icarus' shoulder, escorting the god inside. Quietly he explained of Ashka's attack on Maluk using Delilah as the weapon. Then, after Maluk had injured Ashka, her wolves had attacked and crippled the young goddess. Icarus was shocked at that. Delilah heard him ask if she would ever walk again. It was Verdon that answered.

"In time but the damage was extensive…" His voice faded away as that group stopped to talk.

" _Oh Thomas! How am I supposed to love him when all I can see is you? How can I love someone my father approves of knowing what he did to you? Sometimes I wish everything was black and white. It would make this war much simpler."_

* * *

 **And there's your first look at Icarus and how Delilah feels for him.**

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.

Delilah: goddess of fire and war; powers came from her father.

Icarus (you can figure this one out): god of forests and hunting; from Araluen.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Sorry everyone. I've been sick, hurt, and immensely stressed these past few weeks. My teachers aren't making life easy. Still, I got this done!**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I realized that Icarus looked like Will and their optimistic, cheerful attitudes are very similar. However, Icarus is at least two feet taller than our favorite Ranger and has wings. He is also the god that supposedly taught the Araluen people how to use the longbow.**

 **Ranger River: I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It really gives me the motivation to continue working on it.**

" **Angel of Darkness" by Alex C.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

With the Founding Celebration over, a new change took over Ringus's castle. The sound of metal being hammered rang through the halls. Hyorn was forging weapons ready to kill both human and spirit. Armor of multiple colors was being strapped on. Horses neighed loudly as they viciously pounded their hooves the ground. All of them could sense the anger and hate in the castle. Servants raced around as they prepared everything for the journey. Verdon and Gallus leaned over a concoction. It would be given to Delilah before the group left so that she would sleep peacefully until the war was over.

The goddess's hazel eyes narrowed as she looked into the training room. The ring of metal on metal floated up to her ears. Feet scraped, pounded, and slid over the marble floor. Maluk grunted approvingly as Icarus slammed into him. Unlike the gods here, Icarus actually used his shield as an offensive weapon. An iron bulb in the center of the rectangular shield allowed him to slam into his opponent. Several hidden slots in the shield could catch a weapon so he disarm his opponent or let him completely cover himself while stabbing outward. A snarl touched her lips as he caught a blow from Maluk's sword. Resting on a bench opposite of her was a longbow and a quiver full of arrows. Icarus had yet to show his accuracy and skill with the weapon. The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach told her that he was better than Will Treaty. She had seen the curious look in his eyes when Maluk told him about Will. Icarus and her father locked weapons, starting a pushing competition. Though strong, Icarus was unfortunately shorter than her father, allowing the god of fire and war to bear down on him. Finally he grunted and admitted defeat.

Maluk smiled at the other god, "Impressive, Icarus. There are few in this world that can go toe to toe with me and last that long."

"Thank you, sir. I thought I was nigh undefeatable. Glad you've proven me wrong," Icarus panted in return.

Delilah's father tilted his head as he studied Icarus, "Araluen must be pretty boring without a proper challenge."

"It can be. However, there are many secrets still hidden within its forests. Even more mystery within the people," Icarus replied, straightening with a low groan. His brown eyes shined with mischief, "Unlike the people here, Araluens are fun to be around. It pains me to think that this Will character is an Araluen. I would hate to see harm come to any of them."

Maluk's eyes narrowed at him, "So if he does prove to be Araluen, you would spare him?"

"Of course not!" Icarus instantly snapped, dashing what little hope had grown in Delilah's chest. "I don't care who he is. He helped Ashka and her wolves to harm Delilah. I would sooner tear his head off his shoulders and feed his body to the worms than forgive him."

Maluk gave Icarus a smile, "That rage will keep you alive. Ashka knows how to find our weaknesses and use them against us. Neither of them may be a spirit but both have caused enough trouble." He stepped up to a window. His blue eyes stared at the world. "This war has been more trouble than its worth." Delilah felt her heart twist as he bowed his head, "None of us wanted my daughter to get hurt. We just wanted to be done and move on. Now all of us are going to war against two dangerous enemies, people that want us dead."

"I'm here to help," Icarus replied gently, laying a hand on Maluk's shoulder. The god of war met his gaze and he continued firmly, "In the end, they will either surrender or die. I won't settle for any less. Not after what they've done."

Neither noticed Delilah silently slip into the shadows. Calmly she headed outside. A false image was resting in the apartment she shared with her father. A ring of light rose from her feet to her head. Ashka' clothing replaced Delilah's. Black boots landed on top of the rock wall. The cold wind gently swayed her cloak…the cloak that once belonged to Thomas. Her black gloved right hand pulled up the gray half mask. Then she leaped to the ground. Dust swirled around the symbol of the crouching cat. Soon the shadows swallowed her from sight. No one would be the wiser about her disappearance. No one would know who they were facing.

* * *

People were milling about. The ocean waves crashed loudly on the shore. Ice cold winds battered the huddled people. Small fires crackled weakly. Everyone here was trying to survive. They had escaped Maluk's army. They had managed to avoid what few predators remained. Now they were huddled near small tents made from blankets by fires made from what little firewood was around. Before them laid the vast, freezing ocean. Some had tried to build rafts had sail across as several islands laid a few miles across the ocean. Powerful storms allowed none to survive. Behind them were the massive hills. Just over the hills was a massive forest. This was the last one standing. Dark clouds continued to roll towards them. Starvation and dehydration were the killers here. Those who were sick were pushed out of the main group. Children, generally full of life, were thin and weak. Parents struggled to find enough food for their kids, allowing starvation slowly kill them first. The elderly, of the handful that survived, were pushed out with the sick. Distant eyes were commonplace.

Hope was slowly dying.

Will watched as a line of people made their way through the huge throng of people. He estimated that over two thousand people were huddled down there. Sharp eyes measure the "healthy" section to be cramped in the two hundred feet between hill and sea and stretched out in the five hundred foot sandy shore. The sick and elderly were living on the rocky tide pools at either end. A few had moved up into the forests where predators often killed them within a day. He was safe because of the wolf pack that followed him everywhere. Several had been badly injured in the town fight twenty days ago. Ashka had sent him word about the Founding Celebration, which he estimated would end today. Soon the goddess of fire and war would join him. Then the other gods would arrive. Then they would be fighting for their lives. Luckily all twenty-five wolves were back on their feet. He had been working with them, teaching them the Ranger hand signals. Coordination would be key when battling the pantheon of gods and goddesses. This was going to be a multi-front fight.

Crackling twigs came to his ears. Instantly he turned around and raised his bow. A soft, solemn chuckle could be heard. Then Ashka stepped forward. She pulled down her half mask and smiled at him. He smiled in return, rising to his full height. Happy barks made the goddess turn to look behind her. Three of the younger pack members charged through the bushes. They were racing to see who would tackle the solemn woman first. Ashka's smile grew as they drew closer. Lightly she skipped out of the way. Will yelped as they ended up colliding with him. Then he started laughing as they struggled to untangle themselves and run for the goddess again. This time Ashka knelt down and scratched their ears. Each one licked her face as they whimpered and yipped in pure delight. Soon the goddess rose and headed for Will's camp.

Both humans looked up at the stars that night. All but two of the wolves were sound asleep. The other two were prowling around, sniffing and listening for potential danger. That day had been a busy one. Ashka and Will continued to build more arrows. The Ranger had built spikes that they could put up as a last line of defense. The young woman had liked the idea and put the necessary spells on them. That way these spikes could hurt or even kill a god. Then she did the same with Will's double knives. With Icarus around, the possibility of close-quarter combat was a scary reality. The young man had been supportive of Ashka. Not to mention a bit shocked that Icarus was an Araluen god. He had never heard to the winged soldier. Will could also see how much Icarus's reveal was hurting Ashka. She couldn't look at him without seeing Thomas. She couldn't love him without feeling betrayal sting her heart.

Hearing her sigh weakly, Will decided to ask his question, "What was Thomas like?"

"Anything but perfect," Ashka replied with a smile. Her hazel eyes focused on the bright moon as she continued, "That's why I loved him so much. He was no fighter but was willing to die for me. Every time we met, there was flower in his hand or something new for me to see. Together we roam the mountains and forests in search of new adventures." A soft chuckle escaped her closed mouth. "He often found a way to trip over his own two feet. As we grew closer, he blamed it on me. How could he walk right when he was so focused on me? My father could never make him cower. Oh, Thomas would be scared stiff but he would never back down. When Maluk started restricting my life, Thomas made it his personal goal to see me smile and hear me laugh." Tears pricked her beautiful eyes. "That's why seeing him dying in pool of his own blood tore me apart. He never deserved to die like that, Will. Thomas didn't deserve _that_!"

Gently the Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder as Ashka buried her head between her knees. Softly he spoke, "I understand how you feel. I don't know how I would move on if that happened to Alyss." He looked away then a thought struck him, "Was it Thomas that taught you magic?"

"No. William, Thomas' father, was part of an old guild of sorcerers. That's why he and Claire loved living alone in the forest. William was just starting to teach Thomas when my father killed them. After their deaths, I swore to continue their legacy. I hunted down the guild, explained why I desired to learn magic, and started my training. Since my father is Maluk, my body easily adapted to using immense magic. It wasn't long before I surpassed even the greatest of the guild. So they gave me ancient books even ancient, powerful spells and taught me how to wield them with precision." Ashka looked at Will, eyes hard. "I had only been training for four years when my father declared war on humans. At first the guild tried to stop him. Those that challenged him were quickly slaughtered. Then the army reached the guild house, burning it to the ground. A whole library of history and spells was lost that day. That was the day I first challenged my father. I was trying to save as many of the guild members as I could." The goddess bowed her head, telling Will that she had failed. "Those that weren't at the guild house were soon hunted down and killed. Maluk didn't want anyone to stand a chance. But he never expected the spirit of justice to come after him."

Will smirked, "I bet not." His hand tightened on her shoulder as he whispered, "Their deaths are not on your hands. None of this is on your hands. Neither part of you stands behind your father's mission. But this doesn't have to end in death. We just have to make him see."

"That's the problem. He's too stubborn to see. I thought Delilah could get through to him, to them. Now this war has reached its head. It's do or die. They won't surrender and neither can we. All those people are counting on us. This war is a fight for survival." Ashka looked Will in the eye, "My offer still stands. I'll build you a boat and get you out of here. This isn't your war."

The Ranger rolled his eyes. Then he laid back and rolled up in his cloak. Tomorrow he would ask Ashka to change the color. The mottled coloring would be a dead give-away to Icarus as to Will's identity. The later Icarus figured out Will was a Ranger of Araluen the better. After all, the god would know how to defeat a Ranger. Ashka looked up at the moon and stars. She hoped that the war would end in her favor. That way Will would live. That way everything would be right again. A sigh escaped her mouth. Slowly she laid down with her back facing her Will. Everything would be right but she would lose her father, the only family that she ever knew. A tear dropped to the ground. A life for a life. Maluk would die because he killed Thomas.

That didn't mean Delilah would survive…

Because her life was bound her father's.

* * *

 **That took forever. My apologies again.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the war with the gods/goddesses.**

* * *

 **Here is a spell list (spell, pronunciation, meaning/what it does):**

Cow dsac eryt tel (ca-ow, d is silent –sack, air-it, tell): complicated fire spell; only masters of magic can use this

Gu berw ih (goo, bear-wa, ick): transportation spell; only goes as far as caster's body can allow

Ja kal mete hali nrot ly trelwoa (ja like beginning of jack, kale, meat, ha-ali, n sound drawn out – root, lie, tre like beginning of tree – lee – oh): "True form changed by understanding of another"

Ash gov sern yu regn (ass, gov like the beginning of government, sirn, you, reg like beginning of regular): "free the spirits lost here from another's grasp"

Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur (same as above, hell, g-foc, fa-dur): "spirits free show when this all began"

Tella mas eg (tell-la, mas like beginning of massive, egg but say quickly): blocking spell of something harmful

Quew shun yal itic callun (cue-we, shun, wal, it-tic, cal-loon): powerful wind attack spell

Bel pel waltu (bell, pell like beginning of pellet, wall-two): image spell; can be used to show people/things not within sight or an image in one's mind

Isha wren ofca (is-ha, wren, off-ca): basic light spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Savburn (sav like salve but without the L, burr - savburr): freezing spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Itic waltu (it-tic, wall-two): invisibility spell using the air, works on anything; doesn't need to be spoken if practiced enough

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.

Delilah: goddess of fire and war; powers came from her father.

Icarus (you can figure this one out): god of forests and hunting; from Araluen.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **It's been a long time. My time is limited thanks to schoolwork. I'm current plan is to try and post a chapter a month for at least one of my stories. Hang in there guys.**

 **And the war has begun! "Darkest Age" by Renegade Five.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A whistle rang out. People looked up in fright. Had Maluk's army finally arrived? How many of them were going to survive? Several exchanged looks. They were planning on begging the god of fire and war for his mercy in exchange for complete servitude to him. Parents pulled children closer to them. The sick and elderly pressed closer to their families. A few men grabbed weapons and prepared to fight. They would not die without fighting back. They would not see anyone die without trying to protect them. Another whistle rang out. This was followed by several mournful howls. Two cloaked figures stepped from the shadowed forest. Dawn's orange light could not penetrate the black fabric. Muttering rang among the people. One, the shortest, carried a powerful longbow and several quivers of arrows. The other carried no weapon, just the mark of a crouching cat.

Slowly a woman stepped towards the two, eyes locked on the vest. Then she let out a cry of joy. More joined in. Soon the two were surrounded by cheers. Hope shined in all their eyes. These two had been fighting for their safety. These two alone dared to challenge the power of the gods and goddesses. Everyone knew Maluk wasn't defeated yet. The darkening sky told them that. However, the two protectors were here, ready to fight. Not one person doubted them. Not one trembled in fear. Just the sight of these two brought strength and resolve.

"Listen up!" Ashka called out, stepping onto a rock. Her hazel eyes studied the people around her. They were listening to her every word. They were ready to obey a single command. "Gather your supplies. Take what you can carry. Maluk's army is closing in. With it will come all the gods and goddesses. We," she signaled to Will," will lead you to a hidden place. Lay low there while the fight unfolds."

Quickly the people turned and rushed to pack food and water. Men grabbed cattle and firewood. Even the sick and elderly were helping out. Children were loaded with supplies their parents could not carry. More howls rang out, closer now. Ashka and Will both turned to the forest. They knew what they meant. Maluk's army was advancing quickly. The gods and goddesses were almost here. Together they remained calm, back straights and hands lacking weapons. The people took strength from them. Shouts rang out that areas were ready to move. Will turned and leaped onto the rocky tide pools.

His voice cracked through the air like a whip, "Move out! Stay together and keep moving!"

Ashka swallowed nervously as her new friend guided the moving herd of people. More and more raced to join the line. She let a sad smile touch her lips as hopeful glances were cast her way. The people trusted her, loved her, for the false persona she wore. If only they would love who she really was. Sighing, she turned back to the forest. An orange light flickered against the black smoke. Maluk's army was burning the last standing forest in this country. The fire guided them towards the trapped people on the beach. A knowing smile replaced the sad one. The gods and goddesses would arrive to find the beach empty. To the north, beyond the tide pools, was a series of long cliffs. Dug within over years of rain, pounding waves, and salt-filled air, was a tunnel system. There Will would leave the survivors. There preparations had been made to defend them against attack. Both hazel eyes looked to the sky…

She could only pray they made it in time.

* * *

Maluk rode in the center of his army. Tree after tree fell to the ash-covered ground. Sparks flew in all directions. He could feel power building in his body. More skeleton soldiers used torches to keep the fallen trees burning. At his left was Ringus. The king of the gods rode a tall, broad-shouldered, gray stallion. Wasdo rode on a brown spotted white mare. Ringus did not want her riding with him and Maluk but she insisted. If her husband was to charge the spirit of justice first then she would be there at his side. Behind them rode the other gods and goddesses. Tawhy's two black panthers stalked among the skeleton soldiers, ready to leap at an unseen threat or unwary hider. A whistle rang out above them. Cold blue eyes looked up in time to see Icarus swoop past. Brown wings beat hard as he sought higher elevation. His sharp brown eyes were scanning the area in search of an ambush or trap. So far there was nothing. That was odd. That made Maluk uneasy…

"Ringus! Wasdo! Maluk!" Icarus's voice rang out. Easily he landed and jogged up to them. His right hand pointed ahead to the beach, "The beach…it's empty."

Maluk snarled, "Ashka! She and Will must have moved the survivors. But to where?"

Ringus rubbed his jaw with a gloved hand, "My only question is where are Ashka and Will hiding? They are the biggest threat. We can hunt down the others after those two are dead." He turned to the others and spoke, "Spread out but make sure you have eyes on each other. I want us prepared to charge as soon as Ashka or Will make an appearance." Deep blue eyes looked at the winged Araluen god, "Icarus, to the skies. See if you can't hunt them down."

Icarus leaped into the air. The gods and goddesses lined to either side of them. Slowly they spread out until they extended the entire width of Maluk's dead army. Sharp eyes studied everything around them. Ears were alert for the slightest sound. Powerful, armored horses calmly trotted forward. Tawhy sent her panthers to the front of the army. Maluk had placed a fire protection spell on them. No flame or spark could hurt them. No human weapon could cut their skin. Only teeth and claws. Only the wolves could hurt them.

Calmly Maluk ran the overall plan through his mind. Once Ashka revealed herself, he would charge her with Ringus and Wasdo. Will and anyone else dumb enough to appear would face the wrath of the others. The wolves would be targeted by the panthers. It wouldn't take long for Ashka and Will to realize they couldn't harm them. Faced with overwhelming odds, the two would fall. Maluk's army would simply continue onward until everything was burned to ash and every person was dead.

But they underestimated Delilah's pain…

And Ashka's fury.

The first attack came without warning. A skeleton soldier kicked the trip wire. Instantly a long rope covered in spikes shot upward. Men crumbled to dust as those spikes tore through the beating hearts. Living horses and men screamed as it caught them. Unable to escape, they would die the slow death of blood loss. Maluk instantly flicked his hand. Skeleton soldiers cut their throats, sparing them. Others tried unsuccessfully to cut the rope. All they did was trigger more ropes into appearing. More skeleton and living soldiers went down. Ashka's tactics were working. This trap was undetectable to eyes and ears until it appeared. Neighs rang out, filled with defiance and anger. More ropes appeared. Desperately they tried to keep their riders safe from harm. The gods and goddesses leaned forward to keep their seats. Then Bvalt let out a curse. His paint stallion hit the ground. Its struggles only caused spiked rope to wrap around its neck. Soon it was dead.

"I can't see the triggers," Icarus called from above as he swooped over the massacre. Then he cried out as an arrow tore clean through his right wing.

Maluk spurred his black stallion as the young god plummeted to the ground. He hissed as a black cloaked figure leaped from a rock. Both hands seized ahold of Icarus's armor. The figure didn't slow as it landed on another rock until it reach solid ground. That's where it dumbed the wounded Araluen god. Icarus glared up at person. He knew who this was. How could he not! The black cloak covered in ash. The lack of weapons. The emblem of a crouching cat carved into the black vest.

Ashka Scarmt…

The spirit of justice…

The one who hurt his beloved Delilah.

"Stand down, young one. This isn't your war," a cold, determined voice growled.

"It is my war," Icarus spat with rage. His wounded wing sagged to the ground. The other was raised in preparation to attack. "I won't let you hurt another god or goddess. I won't let you get away with hurting Delilah!"

"Maluk did more harm to his daughter than I did," was the simple response.

That's when she leaped backwards. Maluk cursed as his sword missed her. Hoofbeats made the spirit spin around. Ringus and Wasdo were charging in. The king of the gods lowered a powerful spear, the head made of the hardest, strongest diamond. Wasdo was twirling two long sabers. Both were skilled with their weapon. Both wanted blood. Now they were closing in. Ashka let a smile touch her lips. Her hazel eyes began to shine as power filled her body from head to toe. Icarus blocked her right. Maluk was behind her. The rock was on her left. Many would be trapped. Not her. Not the daughter of Maluk.

Easily she sidestepped the spear. Both gloved hands seized ahold of it before she hoisted herself up onto it. The wood held firm, having been grown by Gallus herself. Feet pushed into the air. Wasdo's sabers flashed through the air where her feet had been. Easily she landed on the rock. Hazel eyes shined with something that angered all of them. _Condescension._ She believed herself better than them. They were gods! She was a pathetic spirit that hurt one of their own.

Ringus turned his powerful horse around. His hand reached out and helped Icarus mount behind him. Maluk joined Wasdo's side as she followed her husband. Ashka turned and raced for the beach. Her enemies followed willingly. They were focused on making her pay. They were focusing of ridding the world of her existence. It did not matter what she stood for. It did not matter if she was human or spirit. The end would be the same: annihilation.

* * *

Will crouched in the burning forest. Ashka's spell was protecting him from the heat and flames. Slowly the army approached. The air shook as Icarus swooped past. A frown touched Will's lips as the winged god circled back around. The pantheon was using him as their eyes in the sky, searching out danger before they reached it. Drawing a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down. All their preparation, planning, and building had led up to this. Now was the time to end a war. Now was the time to save innocent lives. Casually he drew an arrow from his quiver. The tip was sharp. The head carried the spell necessary to hurt a god. The wood was straight, the feathers carefully chosen, and the balance perfect. It would fly true. That's what he needed. One shot might mean the difference between life and death.

The spiked ropes snapped upward, killing the living and dead alike. A snarl of discomfort pulled at Will's lips. Ashka had created these ropes. He hadn't understood their purpose until now. Horses and men went down, the spikes meaning a slow death. The skeleton soldiers simply vanished into dust. More and more ropes appeared. Maluk was ordering the skeleton men onward. Swords flashed as they ended living lives. It was a mercy the ropes would not give. A fierce neigh was followed by a whinny of pain. Will felt his jaw tighten as Bvalt's horse went down. It had sacrificed itself for its master. Tears pricked those lively brown eyes. Tug would do the same for him. Will whispered a thanks to the air that his loyal horse was not here. It would only end with him hurt or dead.

The air shook again. Icarus swooped over. His sword was out, bow carefully slung over his shoulders. Sharp, eagle brown eyes were searching the sea of dying men and flying ropes. Will knew he was looking for the triggers. Unfortunately, Ashka had used magic to hide them. They would blend in with rocks, burnt branches, and charred trunks. One would not know it was there until they stepped on it and released the trap.

"I can't see the triggers," he called down to Ringus, Wasdo, and Maluk.

Breathing deep, Will stepped into the open. His black cloak, the colored changed by Ashka's magic, wrapped around him like a shield. The tip flashed in the firelight. It carefully followed its target for a few seconds. Will closed his brown eyes and released. With that, he dove back into the cover of the flames. Icarus's cry of pain made the Ranger flinch. The young god was innocent. He had nothing to do with this war. He caused no pain to the land or the people. The Araluen god was here because he sought love, a family. Pounding hooves made Will look back to the army. Maluk was galloping at top speed to reach the wounded god. That's when the black smoke billowed. Ashka appeared on a high rock. Easily she leaped upward and caught the falling warrior. Both landed safely on another rock and were lost from sight.

Will sighed, "Sorry, Icarus, but you were an advantage I had to eliminate."

A branch snap behind him. The Ranger froze with fear. The fire had past him. Nothing should be breaking anymore. That meant someone was trying to approach. Quickly he leaped right. He aimed low, landing on his shoulder, and rolled onto his feet. An arrow was selected and nocked within those vital seconds. Seeing his opponent, Will felt his heart leap into his throat. The hair on the back of his neck rose. Unconsciously he licked his suddenly dry lips. Before him, anger burning in those vibrant green eyes, was a massive cat. Huge claws were unsheathed. Casually its lips drew back in a snarl. Sharp fangs and canines glowed red in the fading firelight. A sleek black coat and tail were well groomed. Another twig snapped behind him. Will leaped right again, this time using a burnt stump to go high. Claws slashed through the air. A growl of frustration made his heart race. Another black cat, larger than the first, thought he would go low again. This one had yellow eyes and a scar across its face. Will backed away as they advanced closer. Low growls were unnerving to hear against the cries of agony and the crackling fire. He knew who they were. Ashka had warned him about them. They were Tawhy's pride and joy, two cubs she had rescued where she had originated. These two were loyal to her alone and would kill anyone she deemed a threat.

Rec and Zek **(Rec like beginning of recreation. Zek is same but changed r to z.)** …

Their names literally meaning Prowler and Stalker.

Rec, the largest panther, lunged first. His sister was right behind. Will let out his yelp of fright and bolted. Ashka told him that Tawhy guarded them fiercely. Only another animal could harm them. Therefore, should they come after him, he was run for the wolves. They only could fight the two panthers. The catch, however, was that it would take all twenty-five to kill just one.

His feet raced faster over the ground. Shouting reached his ears. Hoofbeats shortly followed. Softly he cursed. The other gods and goddesses had spotted him. With the panthers behind him, he could not turn around and shoot them. A small trench that divided a hill rose ahead of him. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. Whatever breath he had, Will unleashed as a whistle. It was signal to the wolves. It told them he needed help. A long, thick root stretched out from the left side. Will used a rock to boost his leap for it. Both hands closed on it. Instantly he swung his legs up. Rec sailed well below him. Zek's claws came within inches of his back. Will continued his swing until he was on top of it. Both panthers were desperately, futilely, claws at the trench walls. They wanted to catch him. They wanted to tear him apart.

Tawhy let out a whistle, calling off the attack. Will looked behind him. The gods and goddesses were dismounting from their horses. All carried weapons like axes, knives, and swords. Not one had a crossbow or a longbow. Icarus was supposed to be with them. Will's arrow, however, meant he could not be there. Then Gallus showed one of her tricks. The root trembled violently. Will barely managed to scramble up the wall before it vanished into its hole. Both panthers growled. He was still out of reach. Will swallowed and climbed higher. The corner of his eyes caught Gallus making another hand gesture. Hoping beyond hope, he swung right. Three sharply tipped roots appeared at his side, where he had been and had planned to be. The woman spat angrily. That's when Ghyrmear stepped forward and stretched out his hands…

Then was brought down by a black body.

Howls echoed over the land. Ghyrmear desperately struggled to hold off the young black wolf that was snapping at his face. The rest of the pack closed in on the others. Will let out a whistle as the panthers raced to protect their mistress. Those in their path bolted to either side. Both Rec and Zek arched their powerful backs and roared at the wolves. A loud bark answered their challenge. Both of the breeding leaders stepped forward. The dark gray male faced off with Rec. His light tan mate faced Zek. Amber eyes stared into yellow. Blue eyes glared at vibrant green. Will and the gods and goddesses held their breath…

It was Rec that made the first move. He lunged at the male leader. Easily the wolf leaped to the left. His powerful jaws snapped onto Rec's neck. The panther roared in pain. A back paw kicked the wolf away. Instantly the pack leader was up and charging. That's when Zek's screeched made Will looked to her. The light tan female had flipped her over and was now tearing at her stomach. Rec went down as the male rammed into him. That's when the other wolves charged into the fray.

"NO!" Tawhy screamed as her two panthers were buried under the attacking wolves.

Will quickly pulled himself onto the top of the trench. His footsteps raced for the beach. That's where he would find Ashka. He needed to be at her side. He was the only one who could remind her that this war did not need to end in death. Footsteps behind him indicated the others were following. That did not matter to him. Deep down, he prayed it was not too late to stop Ashka from tearing her own world apart.

For enough had been done…

Blood split…

Families torn apart…

Lives ended…

Lies told…

It was time for it all to end.

* * *

 **Here is a spell list (spell, pronunciation, meaning/what it does):**

Cow dsac eryt tel (ca-ow, d is silent –sack, air-it, tell): complicated fire spell; only masters of magic can use this

Gu berw ih (goo, bear-wa, ick): transportation spell; only goes as far as caster's body can allow

Ja kal mete hali nrot ly trelwoa (ja like beginning of jack, kale, meat, ha-ali, n sound drawn out – root, lie, tre like beginning of tree – lee – oh): "True form changed by understanding of another"

Ash gov sern yu regn (ass, gov like the beginning of government, sirn, you, reg like beginning of regular): "free the spirits lost here from another's grasp"

Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur (same as above, hell, g-foc, fa-dur): "spirits free show when this all began"

Tella mas eg (tell-la, mas like beginning of massive, egg but say quickly): blocking spell of something harmful

Quew shun yal itic callun (cue-we, shun, wal, it-tic, cal-loon): powerful wind attack spell

Bel pel waltu (bell, pell like beginning of pellet, wall-two): image spell; can be used to show people/things not within sight or an image in one's mind

Isha wren ofca (is-ha, wren, off-ca): basic light spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Savburn (sav like salve but without the L, burr - savburr): freezing spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Itic waltu (it-tic, wall-two): invisibility spell using the air, works on anything; doesn't need to be spoken if practiced enough

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.

Delilah: goddess of fire and war; powers came from her father.

Icarus (you can figure this one out): god of forests and hunting; from Araluen.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **An entire people's fate hangs in the balance. Who will survive to tell the tale? Can Will get through to Ashka/Delilah before she destroys everything she holds dear? Will Maluk and the other gods learn before it's too late? Life and death will be determined by the choices made. Wounds will either heal or scar. None know if they will see home again.**

 **It's time for this war to end!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Sand flew in all directions. Oceans waves crashed against the rocky beach like a blacksmith's hammer. Smoke and sparks floated towards the sky. Very little sunlight shone on the battlefield. Distant howls and roars echoed over the land. Weapons sang their deadly tune. It was two against fourteen. It was the final day. Soon it would all be over. Someone would walk away victorious. The others would lay dead. Breath came in quick gasps. Eyes desperately sought an opening, a weakness. Bodies twisted to avoid attacks. Feet never stopped moving.

All or nothing…

Surrender wasn't an option.

Icarus deflected an arrow with his shield. Will leaped off a rock before Hyorn's hammer crushed him. The rock he had been on shattered under the blow. The Ranger ducked Verdon's sword swing. A blast of ripped past him. The gods and goddesses were forced backwards. Ashka leaped over him. She was charging the moment her feet touched the ground. Three arrows raced past her as Will fired. The goddess slid under Wasdo's sabers. Fingers touched the ground as she whispered a spell. Sand turned to ice. Gallus cursed as the sudden frost killed her attacking plants. Ashka leaped to her feet then off the ground. Her left foot slammed into Bvalt's nose, crushing bone. The right foot kicked Tawhy in the chest. Icarus and Collin protected the others from Will's arrows. Ringus swung his broadsword, having abandoned his spear when the fighting entered the beach.

"Hel ic mas eg," Ashka hissed.

Both forearms came together. The leather gauntlets, now protected with magic, took the blow. The king of the gods gasped as Ashka's right foot found his stomach. Ghyrmear took a punch to the jaw. Now the tide began to shift. Rezug commanded the ocean waves to reach farther. Will easily escaped the tidal wave. Ashka, however, was too preoccupied. A cry of pain escaped her mouth as the wave shoved her into the ice. Her hands and feet could find no purchase on the slippery surface. Meeri's foot kicked her in the right side, sending her flying. Ashka felt her body slam into the sand. Hazel eyes looked up as footsteps approached. Maluk was side-by-side with Ringus. The god of fire was melting the ice. His sword was wrapped in flames. Anger made his blue eyes colder than a blizzard.

Ringus smiled coldly at her, "Ready to die, Ashka?"

"Not yet. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve," the goddess coughed. Rolling onto her back, she lifted her palms up and muttered an ancient spell she never used before, "Thella ugor havb nagtpa wulk adsx mi teplu."

Both gods paused. They didn't know what she had said or what the spell was supposed to do. In truth, neither did Ashka. The spell had no context to it other than the instruction to put her hands up as if holding up the sky. Coughing, Ashka rolled onto her stomach. A hand pushed her braided brown hair back into her hood. She heard her father snort in derision. His feet started towards her again. A soft laugh was coming from his mouth.

His cold voice sent a chill up her spine, "Looks like your magic has failed. Now, it's time to make you suffer for everything you did to my daughter."

Ashka looked up at him. Despite looking death in the eye, she would not cower. A snarl pulled at her lips. There were plenty more spells to use. She was far from done. Calmly she rose to her knees. Maluk let the tip of his blade drop to the sand, drawing a straight line to its victim. A flash of movement made Ashka freeze. Icarus let out a shout. Both father and daughter looked up the beach. Will was leaping off a rock. His cloak went wide. An arrow raced from his bow towards Maluk's hand. The god of war simply stopped in his tracks. Will's arrow thudded into the sand without causing harm. The Ranger himself landed in the sand between the family members.

Will rose to his full height and growled, "Enough. This doesn't have to end in death. Haven't you gotten sick of fighting and bloodshed? The more you push this, the longer this war will continue on."

Maluk let a snarl touch his lips, "Says the one who joined this war of his own volition! Humans turned their backs on us. We were reminding them of our power, what we gave to them. It was you that dragged this onward. It was you who turned this into a war!"

"You really believe that, don't you," Ashka spat. She stepped to Will's side. Anger boiled deep inside her body. How could he say that? How could he believe that? "I do wonder which side your daughter would pick in all this. Stand by us, who are trying to save what little life still exists, or stand by you, a father who wants her to forget he murdered the man she loved. And don't say Thomas didn't deserve her! Don't say that _every_ human turned their backs on you! Both of those statements are lies!"

Will tightened his grip on his bow, desperately hoping they would see before Ashka lost control of herself, "Many humans willingly knelt to you. Many still believed that you deserved their lives for what you've done. But now? Now they tremble in fear. They wish they were never born. They wonder why they ever knelt before you. How can you blame them? They worship you, thank you for your gifts, then watched as you kill their families."

"Isn't Delilah enough proof of human loyalty?" Ashka spat. "Or are you going to kill her too?"

Her hazel eyes turned to the other gods. Many of them were sharing glances. Their words had hit a core. None of them had thought about those who remained loyal. Guilt began to shine in several of their eyes. Ringus frowned at them. Wasdo laid a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide. She had been struck the hardest by their words. So many people brought her gifts. In her temples they whispered words of gratitude more often than requests for help. When Maluk began tearing the human world apart, many came asking for forgiveness and pleas for protection. Yet she had ignored them all. She had encouraged the destruction of a people who served her. Now…now how would they treat her? They served her, loved her, and yet she turned her back on them. Ringus saw the guilt and indecision in his wife's eyes. His gaze turned to the others. They, too, were starting to realize the same truth.

The king of the gods sighed, "Your right, Ashka." Maluk spun to look at his king in shock. Ringus shrugged weakly, "We were so mad at a few that we forgot about the others. That is our fault."

"But what does that change now?" Icarus asked. The Araluen god stepped forward, brown eyes shining with a deeper understanding. He sighed weakly, "It's only a matter of time before the rest turn away. When this happened in Araluen, my friends strangled the first few but that didn't stop anything. So we focused on those who served. Every year that number dwindled further until none were left. The others left. I stayed, hoping that someone would remember. What can be done now? Humanity may forgive and move on but eventually this will happen again. There's no stopping it."

Will felt his heart sink at those words but he stepped forward, "Things will change if you want them too. You are gods and goddesses. If anyone can find a way then it's you." Seeing that they were starting to accept his point, he pressed, "Let this all end now. Admit your mistakes. Let humans admit theirs. Once done, move on together. Remind humans why they should love and respect you. Remind yourselves why you even bothered in the first place."

Maluk suddenly spat, "And what of you two? You expect us to let you walk away? Forgive you after all you've done?"

His glare turned to Ringus as the king spoke, "They can go, Maluk." Sapphire blue eyes met ice cold blue as he stressed his command, "This war is at an end. Delilah needs you more than ever." He pointed a finger at his friend, "If you push onward then you will do so alone."

The god of fire and war balled his hands into fists then sighed. His gaze turned to Will and Ashka. A smile touched his lips…

"Then I fight alone."

Ashka slammed into Will before Maluk could move. Her father's flames wrapped her, hot and deadly. Will rolled in the sand as fireballs pelted the ground around him. Ashka gasped as her feet started sliding backwards. Maluk didn't need concentration to attack them both. His hate was enough to focus his fire. A steady stream kept his daughter at bay. Only her powers as his daughter protected her from the heat. There had been no time for a spell. It took all her strength standing upright. Will was desperately racing out of the way. Above the roaring fire Ashka could hear the other gods and goddesses calling for Maluk to stop. They wanted this war to end. They didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Why can't you see, father? This has to end today," Ashka whispered. Tears raced down her face as her hazel eyes tried to see through the flames. A pain-filled frown pulled at her lips. "If you surrender then I have no choice. Time for this to end…"

The goddess dug deep to cast her spell. She had been warned never to use this power. It pulled together pain, suffering, anger, and hate into living energy. The guild told her that once released, this power could never be tamed until used up. Her sight, her wisdom would be blinded. The power would focus on a threat. Ashka whimpered as she focused on her father. He was the threat. It was time to end his war.

"I love you, father."

The spell came out in a flash of light and a blast of air. Sand flew in all directions. Even the ocean waves forced back. All gods and goddesses braced against it, barely managing to hold their ground. Will, unable to brace, was sent flying to the top of the beach hills. Rolling onto his side, he coughed a little blood. At least one rib was broken due the blast impact alone. He had landed wrong on his right leg. Brown eyes spotted the lower half of the bone sticking through his skin. Then he turned his attention to the fight.

A ball of white light was circling around Ashka. Hazel eyes were closed. She seemed at peace for once in her short life. Maluk lowered his arm. Blue eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Slowly Ashka was lowered to the ground. That's when her eyes opened. Will gasped in terror. Both were blood red. The light around her turned red. Two blades of light appeared in her hands. Each step forward made the ground tremble. The air around her crackled like lightning. The cloth around her mouth moved as if she was smiling.

"If it's a fight you want, Maluk, then it's a fight you'll have. This will end with your head or mine. Surrender isn't an option," Ashka spoke, her voice cold and echoing.

Maluk snarled, "That's fine by me."

Ringus stepped forward, "Maluk! Stop!"

Will reached a hand towards Ashka and cried, "Don't!"

Both shouts were in vain. The two fighters charged one another. Both had blades drawn and ready for blood. Both were filled with hate and pain. Neither contemplated losing. Neither would surrender. Both knew that this would end with one dying by the other's hand. Ashka screamed an unearthly cry. The ground shook violently as she leaped into the air. Maluk easily accepted her blow with his sword. Instantly Ashka leaped off. Again the ground shook with her landing. Maluk came in swinging with sword and fire. Now they were simply a ball of flashing light. Not one could see clearly enough to know who was winning. Ringus held out a hand. That way no other god or goddess interfered. Only Verdon moved. The god of healing raced up the beach slope to Will. The Ranger numbly nodded acceptance to the god's offer of healing. His mind was trying to find a way to separate the warring family.

Maybe then he could talk some sense into them…

Maybe then he could make them see that the war was over…

Maybe then a scarred heart could heal.

A blast, created by clashing weapons, shot the two apart. Both were breathing hard. Maluk allowed himself to collapse to one knee. His energy was draining. The bystanders hoped he would surrender, end the fighting. The cold look in her eyes, however, dashed that hope. This time it was Maluk that charged in. His charge was thrown off half-way to Ashka. Will felt his heart break as the alpha female landed and rolled in the sand. Shakily she rose to her paws. A snarl pulled back her bloodied lips. Several teeth were missing. Massive, deep scratches covered her body. Her left eye would never see again because of her wounds. With a howl, she charged at the god of war. She blamed him for the death of her pack…her mate…her pups. Ashka had shown her love. With no one left, she would not abandon the goddess.

The wolf's teeth bit deep into Maluk's shoulder. He cried out in pain as she started ripping and tearing into him. A single flick of his arm threw her to the ground. Then Ashka was blasting him with red light shaped as arrows. A screech filled the sky. Three eagles appeared from the black clouds. Their large wings were a magnificent golden color. Four legs stretched from their bodies. Sharp beaks pointed down as they started to dive. Maluk was forced to duck as they swooped over him, talons scratching him. Then the tan wolf was on him again. Ashka reached him as he threw her off again. Two punches to the stomach made him double over. Her left knee took him in the face. The wolf grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him.

Will forced himself to his knees despite Verdon's orders not to move, "Ashka! Stop! It's over!"

"It's not over," her cold, echoing voice replied. Calmly she approached Maluk with her red blades. "This war won't end until he pays for the blood split, for the lives lost, for the scars he has inflicted."

Her red blade swung…

Will stretched out a hand, "NO!"

But Maluk was ready. His armored gauntlet blocked the attack. Ashka gasped as his right foot kicked her in the stomach. The eagles screeched as he rose to a stand. Again they dove. This time they pulled back. Tawhy stepped past Ringus, right hand up. Her hand came down until she was pointing to the burnt world. Calmly the three eagles obeyed. Tawhy wouldn't disobey her king but she couldn't stand by while Ashka's power got animals killed. Then she turned her attention to the female wolf. The scarred animal growled at her. Vigorously she shook her head. The air shook as Ashka blocked a blow from Maluk. That's when the wolf broke from the goddess's power. With a howl of rage, she charged straight for the god…

Maluk turned as he sensed her incoming…

The wolf lunged upward, jaws opening for the kill…

Only to be stopped midair by Maluk's sword entering her chest.

With a snarl of rage, Maluk dropped his sword point. The female's body slid to the ground in a bloody heap. Her sides rose and fell as she desperately tried to breath. A tremor ran through her body before she coughed up blood. Both blue eyes watched as Ashka and Maluk renewed their dance. Silently she hoped the goddess would win. That would make the death of her mate and her pups worth it. Both eyes closed and she let her spirit race for the hidden stars.

Ashka stumbled as she recognized the wolf's death. A snarl pulled at her lips. That was the last death her father would ever inflict. That was the last painful memory he would create. Racing forward, she began a new attack. This one relied on her speed. This one was meant to wear down a stronger opponent. Maluk, already exhausted, desperately blocked the hail of blows she rained upon him. Somewhere in his mind he recognized the fighting style. It was this fighting style that his daughter preferred. In fact, she perfected it! But his mind was far too cloudy to make that connection.

Ashka landed the final blow, sending her father's sword flying towards the others. A foot to the chest sent him sprawling. Blue eyes glowed with pain. He knew Ashka would kill him without hesitation or mercy. Part of him ordered him to beg and plead. How could he leave this world without saying goodbye to his precious Delilah? How could he leave knowing what he had done to her? Why shouldn't he plead for the chance to make things right with her before he died? Was that too much to ask? Yes. It was too much for a murderer like him to ask. Both blue eyes closed. He could remember it all. All the games they played. Her laughter at the jokes and funny stories he told her. The look of pure adoration in his eyes. The joy shining in her's. Tears pricked his eyes as he opened them again. Ashka was pulling back her arm, sword point aimed at his chest.

Softly Maluk whispered, "I'm so sorry, Delilah. I betrayed you. Thomas…please watch over my baby girl. I should've never killed you. I'm sorry."

Ashka's sword came down towards his chest…

"No."

The muscles in Ashka's arm stiffened. The blade point stopped just inches above Maluk's exposed chest. The woman looked at the arm that suddenly wouldn't obey. Everyone gasped as an unseen force yanked the woman back. Sand flew as she rolled toward the waves. Red eyes looked upward. No one was there. Maluk was slowly rising to a sitting position. With a hiss, she charged forward. She wouldn't fail. She wouldn't let a murderer keep on breathing. No matter what, she would kill the god who took Thomas from her.

"I said _no_."

Ashka gasped as her legs buckled under her. Anger was starting to burn in her blood. Her power was fading away. There wasn't much time for her to kill Maluk. Black gloved hands dug into the sand. If her legs wouldn't work then she would drag herself there. That's when the muscles in her arms started to spasm. Lifting a trembling, she looked at it with shock. No god or goddess had this type of power. If they did, none would dare to use it. No, this was someone else. It couldn't be Will. He was human. A tremor ran down her spine. Magic. Someone was attacking her with magic! Closing her eyes, she searched for the spell that could undo this. Softly she whispered it under her breath. The spasms stopped. Shakily she rose to her feet. Red eyes rose to look at Maluk…

"Thomas…?"

The young man was standing before her. Brown eyes were filled with determination. Underneath was a pained heart. He had watched as the woman he loved suffered with the knowledge of his death. His brown hair was still streaked with blond. A loving smile was on his lips. Behind him, Maluk was rising to his feet. Both blue eyes were filled with shock. How could Thomas possibly be alive? It was impossible. Collin assured him that Thomas and his family passed through death's door. This wasn't possible?

"Why are you here?" Ashka asked, head shaking as if hoping he was a false dream.

Thomas remained standing, still as stone, as his voice washed over the beach, "Your spell opened death's door, Ashka. The spell calls for someone to come and light your path. That's why I'm here."

"Then why defend the man who murdered you?" Ashka spat, trying to cover up her beating heart. Tears were fighting to appear on her cheeks. Yet she couldn't comprehend all of it. Both hands balled into fists, "Why defend the father who hurt his daughter!?"

Thomas's smile faded away, "Maluk is Delilah's father. Deep down, she loves him more than she hates him. I won't let you hurt her. I won't let you take away her father."

"That doesn't justify anything!" she shouted at him.

A flash of cold light appeared in Thomas's brown eyes, "When is _love_ a good _justification_ for anything, Ashka?" Calmly he waved a hand, "The injustice of my death gave you life. It's over now. You made all the gods and goddesses see their flaws. They will correct the injustice done."

Ashka would never be able to explain it. The moment Thomas finished speaking, her power shattered. Red eyes returned to hazel. Her blades of hate and anger faded into nothing. With a gasp, she fell to her knees. Exhaustion made her shoulders sag. Eyes saw the other gods and goddesses surrounding an exhausted Maluk. Icarus had one of the god's powerful arms across his shoulders. His brown eyes were watching the spirit of Thomas with shock and a little awe. Simply by speaking, Thomas ended Ashka Scarmt's bloodlust power.

Thomas turned to Maluk. A smile touched his lips once more, "I forgive you, Maluk. You were protecting Delilah. What's done is done." His eyes looked at Icarus. A jealous frown touched his lips before he dipped his head to the Araluen god, "Good luck, Icarus. Hold tightly to Delilah for she is a one of a kind gem but always remember to respect her space and power. May her smile and laughter bring you as much joy as it brought me."

"I don't understand…how can you let them go?" Ashka whispered, her heart twisting at his words to her father and suitor.

Thomas turned to her. His body flickered, disappeared, then appeared in front of her. "I choose who I forgive. I hold no grudge against them. The slate is clean." Both hands gingerly rested on Ashka's shoulders. His head leaned close. Both eyes shined with love and joy. It made Ashka smile to see it. The man she loved was happy because he was with her. That's all he ever wanted in life. Then his eyes started to glow brightly as he spoke, "This war is over."

That's when everything blurred around them…

And the world went black.

* * *

 **The final chapter is coming. I'm hoping sometime soon but you never know. The next chapter will have several short scenes instead of one long glob like this.**

 **Still…hope you enjoyed! The spell list has been updated.**

* * *

 **Here is a spell list (spell, pronunciation, meaning/what it does):**

Thella ugor havb nagtpa wulk adsx mi teplu (Thella like Bella but with a th sound, you-gore, harb, nut – stress t – po, wok, ad-x, mi like mint, kep-ell): so ancient no one knows what it does.

Hel ic mas eg (hell, ick, mas, egg said fast): strengthening spell; any armor struck after the spell is strengthen to invincibility. The spell, however, vanishes after an attack is warded off.

Cow dsac eryt tel (ca-ow, d is silent –sack, air-it, tell): complicated fire spell; only masters of magic can use this

Gu berw ih (goo, bear-wa, ick): transportation spell; only goes as far as caster's body can allow

Ja kal mete hali nrot ly trelwoa (ja like beginning of jack, kale, meat, ha-ali, n sound drawn out – root, lie, tre like beginning of tree – lee – oh): "True form changed by understanding of another"

Ash gov sern yu regn (ass, gov like the beginning of government, sirn, you, reg like beginning of regular): "free the spirits lost here from another's grasp"

Ash gov sern yu regn hel gvoc fadur (same as above, hell, g-foc, fa-dur): "spirits free show when this all began"

Tella mas eg (tell-la, mas like beginning of massive, egg but say quickly): blocking spell of something harmful

Quew shun yal itic callun (cue-we, shun, wal, it-tic, cal-loon): powerful wind attack spell

Bel pel waltu (bell, pell like beginning of pellet, wall-two): image spell; can be used to show people/things not within sight or an image in one's mind

Isha wren ofca (is-ha, wren, off-ca): basic light spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Savburn (sav like salve but without the L, burr - savburr): freezing spell; doesn't need to be spoken

Itic waltu (it-tic, wall-two): invisibility spell using the air, works on anything; doesn't need to be spoken if practiced enough

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.

Delilah: goddess of fire and war; powers came from her father.

Icarus (you can figure this one out): god of forests and hunting; from Araluen.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: This is more about an OC than Ranger's Apprentice. However, I don't own any of the characters or places from the book series.**

 **Sorry this took so long! Had to finish schoolwork/summer school. After that I had to make this perfect as this is the last chapter. I'm not gone! The Ultimate Battle is my next fanfiction for Ranger's Apprentice.**

 **Let's see how this will all end…**

" **I Lived" by One Republic**

" **Hero" by** **Enrique Iglesias**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Delilah opened eyes with a start. Sunlight streamed through the silk curtained window. Warm blankets were wrapped around her body. A shudder ran down her spine followed by pain. She gasped in agony, gripping the covers tightly. Hazel eyes darted around the room. She could see the smooth marble covered by animal skins. The large spruce door was closed. Two dressers had been placed on either side. Silk were draped over the bathroom entrance. A breeze shook the maple tree in the courtyard. The goddess couldn't believe it.

She was back at Ringus's castle!

A soft chuckle made her look up. Standing there was the man she loved with all her heart. His brown eyes were sparkling as if stars filled them. That old, love-stricken smile touched his lips. Tears blurred Delilah's gaze. Joy made her heart soar. Gently his hand took hers. The wolf rug at her bedside barely moved as he knelt. They remained silent, simply enjoying each other's presence. Neither wanted to let go. After so long apart, neither could stand to leave. Fate had cruelly ended their chances but the love never died. Both pressed their forehead against the other's. Both sought the companionship that could never be. Hands tightly held on. Eyes closed with happiness. There was nothing better than being beside the one they loved.

"Please don't leave me again," Delilah whispered.

Thomas tightened his grip on her as he spoke, "I wish I could but death's door will only stay open for so long. Collin will close it soon. I must return before that point or risk fading away."

"I can't live without you!" the woman cried.

The spirit smiled at her, "You lived without me before we ever met. You continue onward after my death. If anyone can find a way, it's you my love."

His right hand pressed against her cheek. Both eyes shined with the love in his heart. Delilah felt her's twist with agony. Why!? Why did he have to leave her? How was she supposed to survive without him? It wasn't fair! All they had wanted was to love one another! Had that been too much to ask for? With a near silent sob, the goddess buried her face in Thomas' shoulder. The man she loved wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing her in such agony. He wanted nothing more than to stay but already he could feel his time running out. He had to leave. Deep down he swore to wait until the day she joined him. Until then, he would always watch over her. It was all he could do.

Softly he whispered to her, "You are the strongest of us, Delilah. Let this pain go. Forgive and love again. The war is over. I will not rest in peace until you correct the relationship with your father. The two of you need each other. The two of you belong together. You must forgive him."

"And what of Icarus? How am I supposed to love someone other than you?" the woman asked.

Thomas winced but answered firmly, "Take it one step at a time. Give him a chance to prove himself to you. Just know that you aren't betraying me. All I want is for you to be happy. If Icarus makes you happy than be with him." Slowly he pulled away from her. His loving smile touched his lips. "For nothing and no one will ever separate us from each other.

I love you, my sun."

With that, his body began to fade away. Calmly he walked towards death's door. This time he wasn't afraid. He got to say goodbye to the woman he loved. His words had started healing the wound in her heart. One day she would be happy again. When that day came, he would watch with pride and love. Any children she had, Thomas would see as his own. Every moment of her life he would guard jealously, making sure it was filled with happiness and joy. He smiled as the door shut behind him. Delilah had been his light…

Now she was a light to world.

* * *

Maluk winced as Verdon closed his wounds. His eyes were watching the beach where Thomas had faced Ashka. Now they were both gone. Collin said that death's door had closed. Thomas had returned to his world. Ashka was nowhere to be found. Will, the human who stood beside the spirit, was unconscious due to his wounds. Tawhy was busy burying her beloved panthers and the slaughtered wolf pack. It was the least she could do for them. Ringus was talking with Icarus about searching for the humans. They needed to start mending the wounds created. None could turn to scars if they had hope of fixing their world. The god snarled as another spike of pain raced from some part of his body. A hand covered his eyes. Tears dripped past his fingers.

"Maluk! What's wrong?" Verdon cried as he saw the tears.

Maluk shook his head slowly, "He forgave me, Verdon. He stopped Ashka from killing me when he should have joined her. Why? Why did Thomas do that?"

Ringus spoke up, "That's an answer we'll never have." He gripped his friend's good shoulder with a gentle hand, "All that matters is that Thomas _did_ fight for you. At least this way Delilah won't be alone. Who knows how your death would have affected her."

Maluk winced at the king's last words, "My daughter probably wouldn't care. Not after what I've done to hurt her."

"Daddy!" a shout rang out.

All the gods looked up with shock. Racing through the burnt ground was chestnut mare. Instantly they recognized Delilah's emblem on the chest strap. The young goddess was leaning over the horse's neck, hair flying as her steed galloped. The animal whinnied as its rider pulled back on the reins. Hazel eyes desperately searched the crowd of people in front of her. Verdon and Ringus stepped apart. Maluk rose to his full height, blue eyes shining with worry. Delilah let out a soft gasp as she saw him. Her heels spurred the horse forward. The god of fire limped towards her. His mouth opened to ask a question when the woman slid out of the saddle into his arms.

The fire god felt her arms tightened around his neck. An uncontainable amount of joy filled his body. Both of his arms held his precious daughter close. His mind remembered Ashka's red blades coming in for the kill. A shudder raced through his body. He had come so close to losing the woman in his arms. Thomas was the one who saved him. Thomas was the reason Maluk was able to hold his daughter again. Guilt clawed at his heart. Ears heard his words once more. Eyes could see that pain-filled brown gaze once more. Gently he lowered Delilah to the ground. That's when shock jolted through him…

For Delilah was standing before him.

"Are you alright, daddy? Thomas said you fought Ashka. He said the spirit tried to kill you!" the goddess spoke. The rest of her statements and questions become a blur to her father as she looked at his injuries.

Finally Maluk laid his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Delilah…how you standing?"

"I don't know," Delilah responded. Her hazel eyes looked at her feet, "I was asleep and then my back started hurting. My legs too. When I woke up…I saw…Daddy, I saw Thomas standing there." Maluk drew in a breath, "He was smiling at me. Then he faded away. I tried to reach for him when I slipped out of bed. Getting up…I realized I could walk again." Her hazel eyes looked up at him once more. "I think Thomas somehow healed me."

Maluk felt his body tremble. Was that the truth? Had Thomas really healed his little girl? Could she really walk and run again? Yet she was standing before him. She had somehow managed to ride all the way out here. A smile touched his lips as he pulled her in once more. Voices surrounded him as the other gods and goddesses spoke. They were happy. They were excited. The war was over. Maluk had walked away alive. Now Delilah was able to walk again. Not only that, but they could see how the goddess snuggled closer to her father. Maluk's smile grew bigger as he felt it. Maybe he had a chance to be her father once more.

* * *

Delilah stood on a tall hill. A warm breeze made her hair sway. Ocean waves crashed against the beach in the distance. Grass danced around her feet. Sunlight shined brightly in the blue sky. Birds were singing their songs. Bees hopped from one beautiful flower to the next. The air shook as three four-legged eagles swooped low in their game of chase. Hazel eyes closed with pleasure as another breeze blew past. The land was healing. Her relationship with her father was healing. Both eyes looked towards the horizon. A smile touched her lips. Her heart was healing as well.

Ringus had spoken to the surviving humans. Together they came to an agreement. Humans and gods came together to forge a new peace. There were harsh words at first on both sides. But they came to realize how much they hurt each other. Bad choices had been made. Neither responded well. Once that realization had been reached, both sides wanted to sit down and talk it out. Delilah had been there the whole time. Or rather, Ashka had been. She had been watching from afar. Everyone could sense her presence. When the peace had been settled, both sides had looked up at her. It was she made a show of turning and walking away. Her job wasn't done. It would never be done. The injustice that had created her, however, was over and done. Come time, she would rise again but not now. Not for a while more.

A knowing smile touched Delilah's lips. Everyone would know her as the goddess of fire, the daughter of Maluk. What no one would ever know was that she was the spirit of justice. Ashka Scarmt had been a legend to her. She had made it real with her anger and hate. Now it was over but that part of her would always be there. At least she had moved on. Her anger and hate had faded into memory. Her heart still twisted whenever someone mentioned Thomas. She would never stop loving him. She would never forget him. But she also remembered his words. He was there with her. One day she would step through death's door and see him again. Hazel eyes closed as she sighed. That time was in the future. But her time as Ashka couldn't be forgotten. It had forged a desire for justice that couldn't be quelled.

So she would be Ashka Scarmt until the end of her days.

Shouting made her eyes open. A dock had been built from the beach. Now a boat was preparing to set sail. Her sharp gaze could see the small man who helped her. The human that stood at her side in the face of death. It was time for him to head home. Gallus used her powers to build him a boat for his journey home. Washdo put a spell upon the sails. Wherever Will turned them, a breeze could push in that direction. Ghyrmear used his powers to guarantee clear weather until Will reached his homeland. No one asked him his destination. They all agreed to let him be. He had only done what he thought was right. He had tried to convince Ashka to stop her war.

The white sails unfurled. Will took hold of the rail. His brown eyes looked back at the land he helped save. Delilah smiled as he spotted her. Slowly she raised her hand above her head. The Ranger of Araluen did the same. Both silently said goodbye. Both wished the other luck and long days. Neither knew if they would see the other again. Yet they had the memories of their time together. That would have to be enough. Soon Will was out of sight, sailing upon the open waters for home. With him were the few humans that wanted to leave. None of the gods and goddesses tried to stop them. They understood.

* * *

 _A Year Later_

Delilah twirled in the ballroom. It was Celebration of Peace. It was time when humans and gods came together to remember the agreement they had forged. Her father was watching from his throne, decorated with fiery red rubies. Gallus sat beside him, smiling happily. Ringus and Washdo were dancing together. Ghyrmear and Savder, now husband and wife, were talking with several humans. Tawhy was leaning against Verdon. Her growing belly declared her pregnancy to the whole world. Ducking and dodging around her paws were two wolf pups. Delilah, disguised as Ashka, had brought them to the goddess of animals. She said they were the last descendants of the wolf pack who fought with her. She hoped the goddess would raise them. Tawhy had gladly accepted the responsibility. The dark gray male was Triton, meaning "darkest night", and the white female with brown patches and silver ears was Higwer, meaning "a mother's love". They would be brave guard dogs of the unborn child. The other gods and goddesses were scattered throughout the crowd, either talking or dancing. Everyone was having fun. Everyone was glad this day had come.

The young goddess laughed as her partner took her other hand. His brown eyes were shining with joy. A loving smile was on his lips. No one wanted to separate them. The growing relationship between them was all too clear. Delilah didn't care if anyone approved. She was giving this a chance. She was reaching out tentatively in search of love. Maluk never said a word other than reassuring her that he wanted his daughter happy. Her dance partner never took a next step until she was ready. They had time. Neither was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Having fun?" that musical voice asked.

"Yes. I can actually yes," she replied with a smile.

"That's all I care about. After everything that's happened, you deserve to be happy," her partner said with a dip of his head.

"It's been getting easier and you're part of the reason why, Icarus," Delilah chuckled.

The god smiled warmly at her. Gently, easily, he twirled her around again. His brown eyes never got tired of watching her. Her hazel gaze made him melt inside. Yet he knew that her heart belonged to someone else. Like Maluk, Icarus could never forget seeing Thomas standing on that beach. He could never forget the dead human's words. The god did as Thomas wanted. He treasured Delilah like she was a one-of-a-kind gem. If she needed space then would step back. Every moment he was with her was a moment he treasured above all. But when Delilah and Thomas were reunited, Icarus would let them be. Delilah would be his in the living world while Thomas would have her in death.

The god lowered his lips to her ear as Delilah's cheek rested on his chest, "I love you, Delilah. I will always love you."

"I love you, Icarus, until death do us part," the goddess replied softly.

" _And I will wait for you always, my sun."_

* * *

 **List of gods/goddesses:**

Ringus (Ring-us): god of earth; elected king of the gods and Wasdo's husband

Wasdo (Wash-dew): goddess of air and wind; queen of gods by marriage and Ringus' wife.

Collin (Coal-lin like tin): god of justice and retribution

Ghyrmear (Hi-rye-mere): god of storms, thunder, and lightning.

Maluk (Mal-luke): god of fire and war; brother of Gallus.

Gallus (Fall-us): goddess of plants and harvests; sister of Maluk.

Verdon (Fir-don): god of healing, husband of Tawhy.

Tawhy (Thao-hi): goddess of animals; wife of Verdon.

Rezug (Rees-ga): goddess of all liquids but primary water.

Bvalt (Ba-vault): god of day and night; brother of Hyorn.

Hyorn (Hi-urn): god of craftsmanship/building; brother of Bvalt.

Meri (Meer-ee): goddess of love, kindness, and mercy.

Sadver (Saw-fir): goddess of beauty and family.

Delilah: goddess of fire and war; powers came from her father.

Icarus (you can figure this one out): god of forests and hunting; from Araluen.


End file.
